Chosen
by xloveisacookiex
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is sent to Forks for protection. She comes back after Edward leaves her, reunited with friends and her brother, Nathan. What will happen when Edward finds that shes part of a prophecy to help Harry with Nathan to take down Voldermort?
1. Preface Isabella's Past

**Preface- Isabella's Past **

**You-Know-Who's Final Strike **

_**Byline: Jade Kingsburg **_

_**Date: November 1, 1981**_

_**DAILY PROPHET HEADQUARTERS, LONDON, ENGLAND**__- Last night, You-Know-Who struck again, for which has been rumored to be his most recent and final act of evil. In the mist of this victorious and great celebration, two great people have been lost in the celebration. Lily and James Potter were killed last night as a result of You-Know-Who. He turned up at their house last night, seeking to kill their one year old son, Harry James Potter. _

_In a turn of events, young Harry survived and You-Know-Who lost his own life while seeking to end others. Harry was taken to safety before fellow Muggle neighbors could show up at his household, in the famous Godric's Hollow, a notable Wizarding community where Godric Gryffindor himself was born. No reports have been given by the Ministry of Magic on what will happen to Harry. _

"_We are very busy at the time being, and we advise people not to let their guard down due to You-Know-Who not being (out there still). We advise also not to use any magic in front of Muggles, or any other phenomenon that would attract Muggle attention." Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had stated earlier when questioned. _

_Death Eaters, supporters of You-Know-Who, are still at large, and are dangerous. Many have been seen to attack wizards and witches soon after You-Know-Who's downfall was noted. _

_Many casualties have been reported now, as well as injuries. Including in these casualties are the famous Adrian and William Swan, noted Aurors for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The two were killed prior to the Potter's murders. It has been confirmed that You-Know-Who was behind the murders for the Swans as well. Their two children, twins Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan age 1 and Nathaniel "Nathan" Leon Swan age 1, are missing, and are considered alive, seeing how their bodies were not found along their parents. Their household in Tinworth, another Wizardry community, was also destroyed. _

_The Swans and Potter's were close family friends, and went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was widely known that the two couples were vigorously involved with the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization set to take down You-Know-Who. James and William were noted as very kind and friendly, and as were Lily and Adrian. The world will greatly miss these incredible people, who have helped create a better world for us._

_**UPDATE NOVEMBER 2, 1981**_

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan was found yesterday with her twin brother, Nathaniel "Nathan" Leon Swan, in London. The two have temporarily been put in custody with an unknown family, and will be given permanent housing arrangements later on. _

_Harry James Potter, dubbed "The Boy Who Lived", has been given a permanent residence with close Muggle relatives. We wish young Harry the best of luck. _

_Nathaniel was found battered, and appeared to have made a struggle to escape. Isabella was also shaken up. Both were dehydrated, and were severely anemic from wounds they had received. They have been treated for their injuries a__t __St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

_**UPDATE NOVEMBER 15, 1981**_

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, dubbed "Isabella the Great" and Nathaniel "Nathan" Swan, dubbed "Nathaniel the Brave", were given a home earlier today with the Weasely's. Molly and Arthur Weasley were named guardians for the youngsters earlier, as per the will's of the late Adrian and William Swan. The Weasleys have 7 children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald "Ron", and Ginerva "Ginny" Weasely. Their dubbed names have originated from the apparent struggle the two of them put up against Death Eaters, despite their extraordinarily young ages. The two show a promising future in the Wizardry World, as well as Harry Potter. _

**Well, thats the Preface/Prologue for Chosen. PLease Review. More chappies to come!**

**XOXO Lorry **


	2. Chapter 1 Good Bye Forks, Hello Hogwarts

**A/N:**

**ME: I surely do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did, well, Hermione/Ginny/Bella/Rosalie/ALice would most likely not exist. **

**HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT: Mindless fool.**

**ME: MEANIES!!! *runs off crying***

**Chapter 1- Good Bye Forks, Hello Hogwarts**

_I have to leave_, I thought as I packed my trunk up. Tears blurred my vision, and I threw everything I could into the trunk. Pretty soon my room was barren, all except for the bed, which had the owl I had hidden in the closet on top of it. I had put a silencing spell on her. I revoked it, and immediately Lena hooted from inside her cage. She was a black owl, and strange in her own way. She had purple eyes, a rarity in owls. I also missed my cat, Nadine, but she was back at the Burrow.

I heard Charlie come upstairs, and knew I would have to erase all memories of me in this town.

"Bella? You in there? Was that an owl I heard?" Charlie said, confounded of course to think I was his daughter.

"Come in." I said, keeping my voice steady. I pulled my 9 ¾ cherry blossom wood with a unicorn core wand out, the first time I had touched it in months. I was reminded of the time I had gone wand shopping.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Nathaniel! Ronald! Hurry up!" Mum said, and I could tell time was running out. We had to hurry up and get our wands so we wouldn't get home too late.

"Sorry." Nathan said and his brown eyes scrunched up as he looked at the broomstick in the window.

"Coming Mum." Ron said, also moving from the display window. I kind of felt out of place at the moment, seeing how my entire family had red hair, except Nathan and I had brown hair.

"Come on now. Ollivander won't be here all day." Mum said, and I felt nervous. Picking out my wand. It was exciting, and it made me nervous.

We made our way through Diagon Alley, and soon we were in front of Ollivanders Wood Shop.

"Go on in. I need to look for Fred, George, and Percy." Mum said, and I watched her leave. I knew she was making sure Fred and George didn't sneak to that place called Knockturns Alley.

"Come on Bella! I wanna get my wand now!" Nathan said, tugging on my hand. I let him lead me into the store, and Ron was choosing his own wand at the moment.

I saw an old man at the counter, talking to Ron. I looked on as Ron tried out a wand, and flowers came out of it. The man nodded, and put the wand in a box, handing it to Ron.

"Ash, 12", unicorn tail hair. Take care of that wand Ronald Weasley." Ollivander said, and he turned to me and Nathan. His eyes widened, just like everyone else's who had seen me and Nathan.

"My, my. Isabella and Nathaniel Swan." He said, and motioned Nathan to come to him. I was holding his hand at the time, and let it drop.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Nathan said, always the polite and courageous one. I scowled. I was so shy compared to him.

"Hello, Nathaniel. How have you been?"

"I've been fine thank you sir."

"Good. Good." Ollivander said, as he went into cabinets of wands. He pulled one out, and made his way back.

"Try this one." He said, and brought out a wand. Nathaniel took it eagerly, and flicked it. Soon enough, fireworks sprouted from it.

"Interesting…" Ollivander muttered to himself.

"What's so interesting sir?" Nathaniel said, practically glowing. I shook my head smiling. He'll try having Fred and George teach him something I bet.

"This wand of yours is twin to your father's wand." He said, as if stating the sky was blue and the grass were green. I froze and so did Nathaniel. Ron looked at both of us, and he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oak, 10", Dragon Heartstring. Take care of that wand Nathaniel Swan." Ollivander said. Nathaniel muttered thanks, and paid for his and Ron's wand. I shuffled around, and soon the old man's gaze fell upon me.

"Well, Isabella. Let's see if the same thing applies to you." He said, holding another box.

I hesitantly took the wand, thinking,_ What if it doesn't apply to me? What if I make a dummy of myself or something? _

I flicked it, and soon a bouquet of flowers came out. I sighed in relief, and Ollivander was smiling.

"Well, well. You two obviously are spitting images of your mother and father, inside and out. Your wand Isabella is cherry blossom, 9 ¾", and unicorn tail hair. Take care of that Isabella Swan."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I was taken back to the present, with a baffled Charlie in front of me.

"Hey, Bella, I wa- What is that?" Charlie said, pointing at my wand, when he walked in the door. He went wide eyed as he saw the empty room and owl.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I said, and pointed my wand at him. He was fairly scared.

"Bella, what's going on?" He whimpered out. I felt a pang of regret, and suddenly wanted to stay in Forks, but I shook my head. This can't go on any longer. It has gone longer than it should have in the first place. I thought of the principles in erasing memories, and took a deep breath.

"Obliviate." I muttered, and soon enough Charlie was out cold. I set my way off into town to perform this on everyone. Isabella Swan never existed here.

I finished with the entire town, around two hours later. It's a good thing I started at midnight. Although this town was small, it was hard to get everyone. Luckily no one was out of town. They would all think they had a bad dream about an Isabella, or something along those lines.

I left the last house, Angela Weber's house, quickly, and dumped my truck on the side of the road. I let it stay there; knowing everyone would think it was just some piece of crap someone left there. I sighed. I loved this truck.

"Good bye Forks." I whispered my voice full of tears. I noticed my British accent coming out, and was reminded of all the times I nearly let it slip. I let out a quiet sob. I had made a life here. I had what would appear, and was, even if he was confounded, a loving father. Friends. Another family, the Cullens. I had Edward. But all that is gone now.

Everything was gone. Gone when Edward left me in the woods. I had gotten home, eluding the search parties. Charlie found me at home, and immediately the search parties sent home. He left my room, and I packed. He came back in, and the rest was done.

I went into the forest, and sent a patronous out, asking Nathan if it were time for me to go home. Me and my idiotic self had to go and do everything before realizing I didn't even know if I leave the damn town or not. I had just turned 17, but Edward thought I was 18 now. I smiled to myself. At least now I can say happy birthday to Nathan properly. Even if it was gonna be a bit late.

My patronous flew through the night, a silver lioness. The irony in that. The lion and the lamb. Yet the lioness came from within the lamb.

I stayed in the forest, and waited till morning, when Nathan's patrounous came back.

"Coming for you." Was all the lion patrounous said with Nathan's voice before disappearing. I couldn't help but stare at it, and when it disappeared I felt my eyes water. It was gone. Like Edward had.

* * *

"Is she alright? She seems a bit pale."

"Bella? Pale? She's always pale."

"Good point mate."

I heard the voices, and realized I had fallen asleep. I struggled to open my eyes, and soon saw Nathan, Harry, and Ron. I felt relieved to see them. It's amazing I hadn't talked to them in months. Harry was looking around the forest, his green eyes puzzled. Ron was also looking around. Well, there goes their first time being in America. Hope they liked it.

"Morning sunshine." Nathan said, grinning. I could feel a smile tug at my lips. I looked at him. He got a bit taller, and his hair was a bit longer.

"Hey guys…." I muttered, and rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"Well, I think it's bout time we leave this place." Ron said, and held out an empty beat up can of soup. And the empty soup can?

"I forgot about the portkey!" Nathan said, his eyes scrunching up. Oh. Right. Portkey.

"Exactly why I was the one who took it." Ron muttered.

"Bella, you ok? You seem a bit… Out of it." Harry said, and I could feel his green eyes staring at me. I sighed. Somehow Harry always knew when something was wrong with me. Even Nathan didn't get it right away.

"I'm a bit tired.." I mumbled, and everyone stared at me.

"You tired?" Ron scoffed.

"Bells! How the hell are you tired!? You're always the one up and going!" Nathan exclaimed, and I stood up and stretched.

"I've been sleeping in lately ok?" I mumbled, not wanting to tell them about Edward or the Cullens. Not just yet.

"Isa sleeping in? Now, mum would surely want to see this!" Ron said, chuckling. I felt like glaring at him. I usually got the least sleep out of everyone. I could never really sleep. Mum was always worried about it, but never really said anything. I looked up at the sky. It was lightly raining now, and I could tell it was dawn. _A new day, a new beginning. The rain washing away all things about me._ I thought bitterly.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." I said, and grabbed the portkey. Soon enough we were flying through the air, and I landed in a heap in front of the Burrow.

"Home sweet home.." I muttered, wiping dirt off my jeans. We went in, the door creaking from behind us.

"Ronald? Harry? Nathaniel?" I heard mum call out, and I smiled. I really was home.

"Hey, the twerps are back." I heard Fred call out.

"Well, Fred, I hope they brought back something good back." George said from upstairs as well.

"Of course we did. We brought Bella back." Ron called out smirking, and soon enough the twins were in front of me.

"Bella!" Fred said, patting me on my shoulder.

"Nice to see ya, Bells." George said, patting me on my other shoulder. With a crack, they were gone.

"Annoying gits…" Ron said, and Nathan laughed. Soon enough Ginny came down the stairs.

"Where's mum?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know." Ginny snapped, and then she saw me.

"Bella!" She yelled, and hugged me.

"Hey, Gin. Causing trouble around here again?" I asked her, patting her head. Man, all these red heads were making me feel more and more at home.

"'Course she is." Ron snorted out, and Ginny elbowed him in the gut. This caused Ron to grunt, and I laughed with Nathan and Harry. Then I saw the calendar.

"Why aren't you all in school?" I asked, realizing it was mid-September. Hogwarts started the 1st of September. They all looked kind of sheepish, and Harry said why.

"Dumbledore knew you would need us." He said. I sighed. Dumbledore knew a lot of things. Especially when it came to Harry, Nathan, or me.

"You guys should be at Hogwarts. I don't need you all falling behind in your studies."

"No fair Bella. We want to know how it was like in America." Ginny said, and I froze for a second. How should I tell it? Should I include the Cullens? The only reason for me to go was to conceal myself for a temporary time. Should I tell all?

"Bella!" Mum said, dragging me from my thoughts, and immediately squished me into an enormous hug. I sighed happily, and hugged her back. It felt so nice hugging her now. I hadn't seen anyone for about 7 months.

"Hey mum." I said, and looked around. The nice homey place I had grown up in. Although the Weasleys weren't my biological family, they were as real as it gets. I of course missed my mum and dad, but with where I am now, I was happy.

"We have got to tell Arthur. Oh, he got a promotion you know!" Mum said, and was soon in the kitchen, running around everywhere. I laughed lightly. I was really home.

* * *

"Welcome back Miss. Swan." Professor McGonagall said smiling, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Nice to be back, Professor." I said, and took my schedule. I looked over it, and noted I was in all the 7th year classes Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. I couldn't help notice that we had some free periods, and was bit grateful for that.

"Better go join your brother, Miss. Swan. He had been wreaking havoc in your absence." McGonagall said, looking a bit amused. I sighed, and made sure to remember to make him cough up all the toys he got from Fred and George.

"I'll make sure of it Professor." I said, and was looked at the sorting hat that was perched on a high shelf. We were in Dumbledore's office, and I watched the hat. I was reminded of the time I was first sorted.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Swan, Isabella."

I heard everyone go quiet, as it had for Harry. I knew how he felt, being prodded or poked at about my past. I sighed, and walked to the chair. I hoped I wouldn't trip. I was terribly clumsy.

I made it to the chair without stumbling, and sat on the little stool. I felt the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall I think her name was, put the ancient looking hat on my head.

"Interesting….." It said, and I jumped a bit. _What's so interesting?_ I thought, and was surprised when the hat responded.

"Courageous, brave, and bold. Qualities of the noted Gryffindor house. Intelligent, witty, and full of knowledge. Qualities of a true Ravenclaw. Friendly, fair, hardworking, and patient. Qualities of students in Hufflepuff. Ambitious, cunning, and resourceful. Qualities of a Slytherin." The Hat muttered to itself, sounding amused. I wondered if this is what took Harry so long.

"Ah yes, the Potter boy was quite difficult to house. In the end, his bravery and courage outweighed his ambitious and cunning side. I sincerely hope young Nathaniel won't take as long to house." The Sorting Hat mused to itself, and I thought of my parents. I wonder what house they were in….

"You're parents, eh… I remember them… Eager and bright children… Mother was in Ravenclaw, your father in Gryffindor. How will you play out to be is a mystery…" The Hat said glee in its voice. It's enjoying itself. How nice. Note my obvious sarcasm.

"Yes, yes I am. Very well. You ought to be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, shouting out the last part. I stood up, walked off to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Harry, who was being harassed by Percy.

"Percy, give him some space. We all know he's in our house. He'll continue to be until he graduates out of here." I said, and Percy scowled, but nonetheless moved from Harry back to his own seat.

"Thanks." Harry said as the professor called out "Nathaniel Swan." I smiled at Harry, and turned my attention to my twin brother, who seemed to be having a field day with the Sorting Hat. Guess he was having a "hard" time sorting Nathaniel as well.

"Guess the hat gave you an interrogation session as well." Harry mumbled, and I sighed.

"Yep. It was very amused at how annoyed I was becoming."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out, and I didn't hear Harry's response. Nathaniel squeezed between us, and I noticed Hermione sitting from across us. Soon, Ron was sorted into our house, and the feast began.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"My, my. Isabella. You're back."

I was dragged back to reality (I need to stop day dreaming), and was face to face with Dumbledore.

"Afternoon Sir." I said, and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good afternoon Isabella. I hear your vacation went well." Dumbledore said with a wink, and I then caught sight of his hand. He saw me gawking at it, and just said, "A mild accident when you were away."

"Oh. Sorry Sir." I said, and looked around his office. It was full of little trinkets, and paintings of past Headmasters and Headmistresses for Hogwarts hung on the wall.

"It's alright. Isabella, give this note to Nathaniel and Harry. Here's one for you too. Run along now. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss your first class." He said, and I noticed Professor McGonagall was gone. I took the envelopes, and ran down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't be late. To get a detention on my first day back would be very stupid of me.

* * *

"A note?"

"Yes, a note. Bloody hell Nathan. How many more time must I tell you?"

"No need to get cranky Isa."

I sighed. I had given Harry his note earlier, and now I was giving Nathan his. And he was proving to be a dumbass. Again.

"Did you get one?" He said a grin on his face.

"For the 6th damn time, yes." I said, and looked down at my own note.

"What's it about?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well, we'll see." Nathan said, laughing, and opened the parchment up. I looked over his shoulder, and read the note silently to myself.

_Meet me in my office on Thursday at 8:00 PM. _

_Dumbledore _

_P.S- I love Acid Lollipops._

"Bloody hell, Dumbledore is mad. How the hell can he eat those things?!" Nathan scoffed out, and I slapped him upside the head. God. He reminded me of Emmett. Emmett…. No, Bella. They're gone. Accept it. I sat down in a chair, slumping in it.

"It's the password. Idiot." I mumbled as Nadine settled herself in my lap. Nadine was a Siamese cat, white almost all over. Her ears, tail, and paws were the only non white part of her. Her paws and ears, and her tail was a dark brown color. I scratched her behind her ears as Nathan complained about me hitting him.

"Jeez Isa… You hit as if you were trying to hit a brick wall." He said, and I chuckled darkly at that. Whenever I hit Emmett upside the head, I had to go full force if I hoped for him to notice. Guess old habits die hard.

"Evil and bitchy… I swear." He mumbled and I grinned goofily.

"I am your twin."

"The hell you're not."

"Of course I am! We even look the same!" I said laughing, and he too started laughing. We did look the same. Same alabaster skin color, same mahogany brown hair, same chocolate brown eyes. Only thing different was that he was taller than me by 4 inches, making him 5'8".

"So. We get to meet Dumbledore's bat shit crazy self tomorrow?"

"Yep." Someone said, and I turned. Harry.

"Hey mate." Nathan said, as he acknowledged Harry. I smiled at him and looked down at my cat. It was then I realized something.

"Happy birthday Nathan." I said lazily, and laughed.

"Damn. Nearly forgot 'bout that…" Nathan said, chuckling.

"Hey? What about me?" I said.

"Oh right. Happy birthday Isa."

"Oh yeah. It was you twos birthday the 13th. Forgot 'bout that." Harry said "Happy belated, jubilated, what ever the hell they say for that Birthday."

We all laughed, and even Nadine meowed. I looked at the clock, which read 12:30 AM.

"'Night 'Night." Nathan said, getting up yawning.

"Wimp." I said, grinning.

"Off to bed for me too." Harry said, and they both left.

I said goodnight, and stared the fire, reveling the way it crackled and popped. I thought of my time in Forks. How much I miss them… I should've known better though. I knew I was going to be there for only a short while. I wasn't supposed to befriend a person, much less get so attached to a family. And love the on single boy in return. I sighed. I wonder where they were. I didn't believe the L.A crap they told the hospital. They probably went to Alaska, or Canada. Somewhere where it wasn't sunny. I thought of all the time I spent with Edward, and fell asleep thinking of him in the sunlight, in our meadow.

**Okie dokie. That's the first chapter of Chosen. Thank you so much to you guys who have me on story alert or on favorites, or have reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE SOME OF THE BEST PEOPLE!! Like I said on To Hell With Fate, my finals are straight up screwing me over. So, sorry if I won't be able to update in a nice manner. You all will know I will be fucking my eyes up by studying in the wee hours of the day. *laughs* Well, until I write my amicis! **

**XOXO **

**Lorry **


	3. Chapter 2 Twists and Turns

**Chapter 2- Twist and Turns**

**AN:**

**ME: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilgiht. If I did, Bella wouldve been a vampire, and Deathly Hallows wouldnt have been so cool.**

**HP: JK ROWLING IS MY HOMIE!**

**TWILIGHT: *looks at me* INstult me, but praise the HP? Aw naw. **

M**E: Youre mean to me. Hp isnt reallly mean. **

**TWILIGHT: Oh, ok. I see. It gonna be like that now huh.**

**ME: AW shizzle. What have I done??!!**

"Bella! Hurry up, or we'll be late for dinner!" Ginny whined, and I sighed.

"I'll meet you there Gin."

"But Bella! Come on! Hermione already left with Ron, and Nathaniel and Harry just left!" Ginny said, and I knew I would go with her either way.

I sighed, and tore myself away from memories. It felt like it was forever since Nathan, Harry, and I were in Dumbledore's office. But really it had been only three days. I looked back on that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nathaniel, Bella, Harry. Sit down please." Dumbledore said, and we all sat down. I could see Fawkes on the other side of the room, looking a bit old. I knew his time for another cycle would come again soon.

"Now, you all remember the prophecy from your 5th year, correct?" Dumbledore said as we all fidgeted in our seats. I some what cringed.

"Yes, Professor, we do." Harry said, and Nathan nodded. I just kept looking at Fawkes. I hate it when we discuss this. We've all met a few times, discussing Lord Voldemorts past and other things.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... The two born to those also who have thrice defied him at the height of the ninth month will aide him in his quest against the Dark Lord…. Identical in many ways, yet different in others…. the Dark Lord will mark he who can thwart his wrath as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...." Dumbledore recited, and I let my eyes close.

"Professor, we've discussed this prophecy millions of times." I heard Harry say.

"And we know me and Bella help Harry take down Old Voldie." Nathan said.

"Nathaniel, I would like it if you used him real name." Dumbledore said.

"What? It's not like I'm the one calling him You-Know-Poo."

"Point taken Nathaniel."

I shook my head. Mum swore Fred and George would get murdered in their beds because of that. And they surely did almost get murdered. From all the piles of gold they had now. Me and Nathaniel had a large amount of gold left to us from our parents, and now Fred and George could actually say, "Hey mate, I was wondering who has more gold." Nathan and George were betting at the moment to see who had the most gold. Which is very sad. And somewhat funny, since half of the gold in our vault is mine.

"Sir, so what you are saying is we need to figure out how to take Voldemort out?" Harry said carelessly. Jesus Christ, he had nerves of steel. Just thinking of our encounter with him over the years leaves my mind all whirled up.

"In laymen's terms, precisely."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella! Stop daydreaming!"

I was brought back to the present, and grabbed my bag. I had some Transfiguration homework I needed to work on after dinner, and I promised Neville I would help him with his Potions homework if he helped me in with our Herbology homework.

"Coming Ginny. Don't have a cow." I muttered, as I walked out of the dorms.

Me and Ginny walked to dinner, and I looked around us. It felt so nice being back at Hogwarts. I had taken time from my 6th and a little bit of my 7th year to go into temporary hiding. Hogwarts was a second home to me now. After all these years living here and experiencing some of the things I have here, Hogwarts is an important place to me.

Ginny went off to sit with Dean, her now on and off boyfriend. I went to go sit next to Harry and Ron, across from Hermione and Nathan. Luna waved to me from the Ravenclaw table, and I waved back. Though she was kind of weird, she was a great friend.

"Oi, sit your arse down. Dumbledore has an announcement." Ron muttered, and I sat down.

"Thank you Ronald for such the warming welcome." I mumbled back. Then Dumbledore began speaking.

"Now, I know you all are expecting a special announcement from me. We shall be having guests of mine from America come to visit us for the remainder of the school year. Two shall become staff members here, and the five others will be 7th year students. One will be working in the Hospital Wing along side with Madam Promfrey, and the other shall be teaching Muggle Studies. I expect that you show them hospitality and kindness. Now, bon apatite." Dumbledore said, and sat down. The usual filling of plates happened, and we all ate. We complained on the work Snape gave us, and how the new people might be. It struck me odd that he didn't mention any names, but I shrugged it off. Dumbledore knew a lot of folks.

I finished my dinner of turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy, and my desert of apple pie. As I ate and talked with everyone, I couldn't help but miss cooking. I wonder how Charlie was doing cooking for himself. He was not a really good cook. At all.

As I got up to go with Neville to do homework, the door to the Grand Hall opened. I thought it would be some stray first year that Peeves had messed with. He was getting more and more mischievous now a days. But, apparently luck hates me. Because at that moment walked in the Cullens.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and stared at them. Well, more like gawking at them. I knew other people were too. I mean, how could they not? The Cullens were all super model gorgeous. I felt Neville tug at my school robes, but I didn't give a damn. All I could think about was Edward.

He was walking along side with Alice and Jasper, his eyes a dark black color, small bruises under his eyes. His hair was in the usual mess of bronze colored hair, and he had on school robes. Now that I notice, all the "kids" were. God must really hate me. Then I noticed Esme and Carlisle had on the usual attire of teachers, simple black robes. God really does hate me.

I started walking again, Neville pleased he finally got me moving. Bad move. As soon as I moved, I guess my scent hit them like a slap to the cheek. They all turned to my direction, surprise and confusion written all over their face. I half jogged half ran out of the Great Hall, Neville looking bewildered and surprised. I soon was running at full speed, and just ran around, just thinking, _I need somewhere to hide me for a while._ Soon enough, the doorway to the Room of Requirement appeared, and I sighed in content.

I slumped against the wall in the cozy looking room. I just sat there, crying. Crying because Edward was back in my life. Crying because now his whole family who left me was back in my life. Crying just for the hell of it.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, come on I know you're out here!"

I woke up, and realized I had fallen asleep. Then I groaned. All of yesterdays memories came back to me. The Cullens, running, crying.

"Bella…. Neville said you were upset… Where are you?"

I heard Harry's voice come closer, and noticed there was a window next to me. Huh. You would think I would notice. I looked out of it, seeing that it was a sunny day. I let out a sigh of relief. At least I won't see them quite yet. Then, I realized something. It was light out. As in way after dinner.

I heard Harry's foot steps get closer, and I just brought my knees to my chest. Looks like this is gonna be a long morning. Or afternoon. Whatever time it was.

"Bella? Bella! What the hell happened to you?" Harry said, and I looked up. Damn, he's tall. I didn't think twice why he was here and not any one else. Nathan could be a bit insensitive and blunt about things, and Harry was close to me.

"Errm… Nothing?" I croaked out. Harry's' eyes hardened, and I sighed.

"Now, don't give me that BS. Now what's wrong?" Harry said, and I mentally cursed him for knowing when something was wrong with me. Although Edward thinks I'm a crappy actress, I can be quite convincing when I want to be.

"Umm…. Nadine got lost."

"Will you give me more fictional stories, or will you tell me what's really wrong so I can help?" Harry said, and I felt myself tear up.

"What's going on with me you can't help…" I whispered, and thought of the day Edward left me in the forest. I shook my head, trying not to sob.

"Isabella Maria Swan. Tell me what's wrong, or I swear to God I will get your brothers in on this."

I grimaced at that. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ron would get a bit curious. Ok, very curious. I looked at my choices. Tell Harry, risk breaking down. Not tell him, have my brothers stick their nose in it, and break down any how. I take choice number 1.

"While I was away… I sort of…" I started saying, and told Harry everything. I ended up with my head in his lap, his hand running through my hair. I was blinking away tears, amazed I hadn't started full blown crying. Harry hadn't spoken at all, and I was kind of worried over that.

I could see the sun setting outside, and was grateful it was Saturday. Then I realized something. What house would they all be in?!

"Bella… We should back to the common room… Ron and Ginny were worried." He muttered, and I sat up, and tried in attempt to fix my hair. I swear it must have looked like a birds nest. I stopped trying to fix it and stood up. Soon Harry stood up, and we walked out of the room. We headed toward Gryffindor Tower in silence.

We walked into the common room, and I was immediately welcomed by Nadine. I picked her up, and stroked her coat.

"Bella, I need to go tell Ron and Nate you're ok." Harry said, and left to go to his room. I sat on a chair, and absent mindedly petted Nadine. I truly wonder what house Edward and his siblings will be in. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll all get into Ravenclaw. Then I internally groaned. Luck hates me. A proven fact.

* * *

"Cullen, Alice." The Sorting Hat said, and I groaned. They were having a special mini ceremony for the Cullens to see who would go where today, as to distinguish who would go where.

The hat thought for a good 4 minutes, till yelling out "GRYFFINDOR!" All of them got sorted, and all of them had to be in Whoop dee fucking doo Gryffindor. Yay. Note my obvious sarcasm and unhappiness.

I felt Harry glance a worried look in my direction, but I just lay my head down on top of my Muggle Studies Book. Oh damn. Esme is my professor. I was kind of glad that I wasn't that clumsy. At least, here at Hogwarts I wasn't. Or else I would be seeing Carlisle every other day. Talk about awkward.

Soon enough, it was time to get to our first classes. I had decided today was going to be an honorary skip day for me, a first since my 3rd year. I took my books, and just walked out to the Forbidden Forest. I knew a meadow in it that had none of the dangerous and weird creatures Hagrid talks about. I went deeper and deeper in, till I found the familiar worn path I had dug in my 4th year. I hadn't skipped since my 3rd year, but I've been here on my own time. I followed the beaten path, and arrived at the meadow.

It wasn't anything special. Just some huge rocks you could sit on here and there, lavender and wild flowers all over the place.

I laid down on the grass and flowers, and just looked at the sky. It was a kind of sunny, mostly cloudy day. I watched the clouds pass by, and wondered if I would get detention. I thought it likely, but shrugged it off.

~*~*~*~*~

_I stood in a forest, my wand in hand. I could see the stars above, but no moon. The forest looked dangerous, almost sinister without the moon shining light upon it. I heard a giggle, something that sounded familiar. I turned to the source, and saw a girl. I couldn't make out her face, or even her appearance. It was as if she were a silhouette of someone. _

_The silhouette ran around so fast that she was a blur. Soon, another shadow came in view. I gripped my wand, and immediately felt angry and betrayed. Just why was I feeling this? _

_The two met up, and blurred immediately. Then, a scream was heard. I cringed in horror. It was the type of scream that would make your blood turn cold. I was full of panic now, and started running around. The tress molted into strange scary shapes, and I kept tripping. I kept hearing the scream, and desperately wanted it to stop. I continued to run till I saw eyes in the distant. They were a crimson red. Blood red. _

I woke up with a scream, and noticed it was dark out now. The moon was ever so present, and I shuddered at my dream. What could it all mean? I sighed. I needed to get back quick.

I ran from my meadow to Hagrids hut, and sneaked around the pumpkin garden. Halloween was fast approaching. The garden was filled with over sized pumpkins, and I tried not to trip on a vine. I successfully made it to the entrance to the castle. I crept in, and nearly had a heart attack when Ms. Norris came around meowing. Damn bloody cat. I knew I would soon be seeing Filch, so I ran to Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully, Filch didn't catch me. I went in the common room after telling the password to a very sleepy Fat Lady, and gasped at what I saw. I guess faith and luck hate me. Because sitting in all the chairs were the Cullens.

"Bella…." Alice said, and I looked at her. I saw the sister I loved, and looked around the room. All around me were the vampires I had thought of as my second family. But, it didn't feel right. I felt abandoned, discarded.

"Yes, Alice? I'm sorry, but could you hurry? Us humans need our sleep." I muttered. I was in a sense lying, but they don't know it. Alice gave me an apologetic look, while Rosalie stared at me with curiosity. Emmett and Jasper stood in the far corner, and Edward was sitting on the stairway for the Boy's Dorm.

"Bella… Just what are you doing here?" Alice asked, and I looked out the window.

"Getting an education like everyone else here is."

Emmett smirked at that, and Jasper chuckled softly. Edward just looked at me, as if I had grown a second head. Alice looked surprised, and Rosalie was blinking rapidly.

"Damn, didn't know you could be a smartass Bella!" Emmett said, chuckling. Jasper kept laughing quietly, and Rosalie was smiling. Actually smiling. Which was kind of scary.

"Me? Not a smartass? As if…" I mumbled, laughing quietly. They didn't know the real Bella….

"Ha ha Bella. But seriously. Why are you here and not with Charlie?" Alice asked, and I shrugged.

"Charlie's not really my dad. I was only supposed to be in Forks for a while. I wasn't going to stay there forever. My home is here, in England."

"Dude, that British accent is the shit!" Emmett said, and I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head, and Edward just looked at me. Jasper was now with Alice.

"So, Charlie isn't your dad? What about Renée?" Alice asked, and I frowned.

"Neither of them are my parents. In any sense of the word. I mean, Charlie was nice to me don't get me wrong. But, they weren't it. Besides, I confounded them…" I mumbled the last part, and everyone looked at me like _What?_. I sighed.

"Confounding someone is sort of mind control. You can insert a sense of something, or memories that aren't real. Hence forth why Charlie thought I was his daughter."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Emmett whistled. Alice and Rosalie smacked him upside the head, and Jasper shook his head.

"Bella… Why?" Edward whispered, and I turned to him. He had on a tortured expression, and looked mad.

"Why what Edward?" I said.

"Why lie to us."

"I had to. I had no other choice."

"Choice Bella?"

I gritted my teeth. Edward scoffed the last part out, and I was kind of getting mad now. Why can't they leave me alone? They left. No reason for them to keep acting nice to me. And besides, Edward couldn't talk about choices. He decided for me on whether he should leave or not.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You have no right to speak to me about choices. I don't remember it being my choice that you walk out of my life." I said, anger showing in my face. Jasper turned his attention to me, and I started feeling waves of calmness and serenity come to me. I ignored them.

"Jasper, stop messing with my damn emotions!" I snapped out, and felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Bella, please calm down."

The voice startled me, and I turned to Rosalie. She had on a genuine face, and I took a deep breath. I was really confused about Rosalie. While I was wondering if it was possible to confound a vampire, Jasper calmed me down. Edward had gone to his room, and I silently thanked God.

"Bella, you have reason to hate us. It was a poor decision on Edward's account. Now, I'm wondering something. Was your mother Adrian Bridget Henderson?" Rosalie asked, her mouth slightly turned up.

I gaped at Rosalie. How the hell did she know my mum's name? Never the less, how the hell did she know my mum's name before she was married?! Most people only knew her by Swan, my dad's last name.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She asked, and I blinked.

"How do you know her?" I asked quietly.

"One time when Emmett and I left the family to pose as a newly married couple, we went to England. I had some relatives here, but they didn't quite know who I was. They thought I was a 6th cousin of some sorts. I later discovered that in my family lineage there is some wizard blood. I met your mother in the town of Upper Flagley. She was around the age of 2." Rosalie said, and Emmett looked as if he were walking down memory lane.

"You mean that girl next door to us, the one with brown hair and strange violet eyes?" Emmett asked, and I knew it was my mum. Me and Nathan got our brown hair from her, our brown eyes from our dad.

Rosalie laughed. "I think they were the exact same shade as mine when I was human myself. She was a nice one, that Adrian."

"How is she now?" Emmett asked, and I felt my face darken with sadness. Jasper looked taken back from my emotions.

"My mum... She died 16 years ago." I mumbled. Rosalie's eyes widened, and Emmett looked sad.

"How?" Rosalie said, and I sighed.

"She and our father were murdered shortly after Lord Voldemort was defeated." I said, and went to sit down in one of the chairs. I looked at the clock. 4 AM. Jeez… I'm so gonna get detention for sleeping in class.

Rosalie just sat down, and I started fiddling with my hair.

"Wait… You said 'our'. Our as in?" Alice chirped, and I grinned.

"Nathan, my twin brother." I said, and Jasper laughed.

"I knew I saw someone that looked like you." He said with a chuckle, and I laughed. But, the laugh turned into a yawn. Rosalie looked at me.

"Go to bed. We can talk later. We have the whole year to." She said, and I smiled. I think Rosalie is really starting to like me.

I said good night to everyone, and dragged my tired as hell self to bed, to only relive the nightmare I had earlier yet again, but was haunted by the now present billowing red hair around the girl's silhouette.

***PARTYING LIKE ITS 1999* IM OVER WIHT FINALS!! I HAVE DEFEATED THOSE BITCHES!! O YEAH!!! TIME TO CELBRATE WIHT THIS CHAPTER OF CHOSEN!!! Hahaha... THank you guys so much for putting me on favorites, author alerts, story alerts, and to those who have reviewed. Ya'll crack me the hell up. Now, remember, i have some other stories goign on. SO be patient. ALSO IM OUTTA SCHOOL TOMOROW ON JUNE 18!!! IM SO HAPPY!!! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Hope you guys liked this chappie of chosen. Im about half sleep half awake, leaning mroe towards the sleepy side. If i wrote some crazyt ass shyt, im sorry. Ill check it whe nim more coherent. LOL Well, until later my amijis(french for friends)!**

**XOXOXO**

**Lorry, ur finally free author **


	4. Chapter 3 Astronomy and Horcruxes

**A/N: **

**ME: *cowers in fear* I don't own Twilight. **

**TWILIGHT: LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!**

**ME: *cringes* Guess I deserved that.**

**HP: *pats me on back* S'ok. And you don't own me. **

**ME: *cries from joy* YOU'RE SO NICE HP!!!! **

**TWILIGHT: *looks at hp* She's gonna end up stabbing you in the back.**

**ME: *cries* UR SO MEAN AND HURTFUL!!**

**Chapter 3- Astrology and Horcruxes **

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Swan, and Mr. Potter. The headmaster wishes to see you." Snape said in that weird tone of his that sounds like his nose is clogged up. I looked at Harry and Nathan questioningly, and they did the same back to me. I shrugged, and we all walked out of the dungeons.

"Wonder what that old bat wants." Nathan muttered as we walked toward Dumbledore's office.

"Maybe he has something important to say to us." Harry said, glaring at Nathan. Harry disliked it when Nathan trashed or ragged on Dumbledore. Wait scratch that. He hated it.

"Come on. If we're going to make it to dinner and talk to Dumbledore, we'll need to hurry." I said.

We were soon in Dumbledore's office after saying "Cockroach Clusters". I looked at Fawkes, and knew he had burned into ashes. He looked ages younger. I closed my eyes. It had been a month since I talked to the Cullens. It seemed that only Rosalie and Emmett were at the level to be in my 7th year classes. Everyone else was put into 6th year classes. They were here at the request of Dumbledore, and I could already guess for what. I was sure that Dumbledore knew of what they were.

"Isabella, care to pay attention?" Dumbledore said, and I opened my eyes. I saw everyone sitting down, and went to go sit down. Dumbledore's face went from the usual cheerful one he had to a sober one.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Now, you know how we have discussed Voldermort's past, correct?" Dumbledore said, and we all nodded.

"Now, Voldemort has done many cruel and harmful things in the past. Although, the most disturbing and alarming things he has done is make horcruxes."

"Hor- what?" Nathan said as Harry furrowed his brow. I just looked at Dumbledore questionably. What the bloody hell was a horcrux?

"A horcrux is a fragment of the soul, so to speak. It is receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a part of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality. With part of a wizard's soul thus stored, the wizard becomes immortal so long as the Horcrux remains intact."

I felt my jaw go way down. I swear, I heard it pop. I looked at Harry and Nathan, who's own jaws were dropped.

"You may ask "How can such a thing be made? Why are only Dark wizards known to do it?" The answer to this is that he or she murders. In that act of cruelty and inhumanness, their soul rips apart in a way. The person must be killing intentionally for that reason. The more "ripped" the soul is, the less humanity that person has, the less stable he or she is."

I closed my mouth. Harry looked as if he was going to say something, but he didn't say a word. Nathan looked surprised, and just kept mumbling incoherently to himself. I finally got the courage to speak.

"So.. What you're saying is that Voldemort has made his soul into fragments?" I asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"How many?" Harry said.

"Originally 7, including the one resting with in his body. You destroyed one yourself in your 2nd year Harry. The diary. I myself have destroyed 4 other ones."

"Dumbledore, just… Just how are we going to find these horcruxes?" Nathan asked, and I realized something. Dumbledore wanted us to find them and destroy them.

"Nathaniel, I have told you many things of young Tom's life, correct? Use this information, for Tom does not do his destruction regardless of the past. Everything is tied in to his life in some way or another. He likes to keep souvenirs if you remember correctly of his life at the orphanage."

I looked at Harry, and then Nathaniel. Just why the hell was Dumbledore telling us this? Was there something more to this? Something more than just Voldemort somewhat being immortal? It was as if Dumbledore were telling us this, as if his days were numbered.

Apparently, Harry was thinking the same thing, since he asked, in a very quiet voice, "Is there a reason you're telling us this as if you were to die tomorrow?"

"Harry, mortality is inevitable. You all know this better than most people. If you have not noticed, my hand has been severely damaged." Dumbledore said, holding out his black and shriveled hand. I cringed. It was not a very nice sight. Especially since we were talking about mortality.

"Headmaster, Severus is here to speak to you." Professor McGonagall said, and with that Snape walked in. He had on a tight line as a mouth, and Dumbledore smiled. I am starting to think Dumbledore is really crazy.

**Ginny POV**

_A Few Weeks Ago _

"Just why the hell are they coming to our class?!" I heard Allen, a fellow 6th year, say. I turned my attention back to the lessons with McGonagall, and was confused. Who was coming into our class?

"Mr. Blake! Language! Also, it is not of your concerns that they shall be joining us! This is for academic reasons." McGonagall said, and I wondered what blokes were getting put in my class. Thankfully, they weren't going to be Slytherins. We were paired with Ravenclaws.

"Professor, how many of the Cullens will be joining us?" Luna said from next to me. I froze. Cullens?

"3 of them. I believe the names were Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen."

The room was in a buzz. The girls were busy drooling over the only single Cullen, while the guys looked a bit crest fallen. Probably because the other girl wasn't in here. But, I was a bit worried. Bella always got a bit weird around the Edward guy. I think she said something about meeting them in America. She always hung with the others. Just not with Edward.

A knock was heard, and the door opened. As always, they looked like models. It struck me odd that they all had the same eye color and had the same skin pallor, since most of them are not related. When I asked Bella, she laughed lightly. She told me that I was very observant, and then walked off.

"Ah, yes. Miss Lovegood, please sit next to Blake. Mr. Cullen, please it by Miss Weasley. Mr. and Miss Cullen sit at the table over there." Professor McGonagall said, and Luna moved with a sigh, and Edward sat next to me. He seemed a bit amused, and I raised my eyebrow.

As McGonagall continued with the lesson, I couldn't help but kind of stare at Edward. He was tall, around 5" 9, give or take and inch. He had topaz eyes, and his face was angular, but not sharp. His face was something pleasant to look at. His hair was a weird bronze shade, and I had to restrain myself from not touching it. I sighed. Wonder what Bella had against the guy.

"So, you're Edward?" I asked as McGonagall had us do partner work. One person had to transfigure an ice cube to an ice cube tray, while the other had to reverse it.

"Yes, I'm Edward. And you are?" Edward said, looking at me with a strange expression.

"Ginny Weasley." I mumbled as I turned the ice cube into an ice tray successfully.

"Weasley? Huh… You're Bella's sister?" He asked, his eyes showing confusion.

I had an urge to laugh. Many were surprised when they saw me and Bella were sisters. "Yes, I'm Bella's sister."

"Huh…" He muttered, and then he mumbled some other things. I couldn't make it out, and I was about to ask him what he was saying, when the bell rang.

* * *

"I'll catch up with you later Luna." I told Luna, who frowned at me, but none the less went on to dinner. I had already eaten some sandwiches, and needed to go to the library to do my Potions homework. Luna never did hers, seeing how she got Troll on them regardless.

It had been a week since the Cullens transferred into our class, and everything was going smoothly. Alice was a bit too hyper, but none the less very nice. Jasper, although he looked a bit depressed, was fairly funny when he wanted to be. Edward was quiet for the most part, but he was nice.

I stayed in the library for a while, cursing at Snape under my breath. Damn evil man. No wonder more than half the class doesn't do his homework. This stuff was work from hell. I was almost finished when I realized I had even more homework from other teachers.

"Stupid, foul, idiotic, dumb imbecile from he-" I started saying when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I cringed, thinking it was Madam Promfrey telling me to get out. But, I was surprised to see who it really was.

"Having fun with homework?" Edward asked, smiling a bit. I scowled.

"Have you done yours?!" I said curtly. His face fell and he laughed softly.

"Not at all. I don't understand any of it." He said, and I chuckled.

"I kind of do. But, Snape is a git when it comes to homework." I said, and gathered up my papers. I was pretty much done, and was about to leave. But something about this bronze haired Cullen made me curious.

"Really…" He said, and I looked at him. He seemed like the type that would immediately fit in, but he was sort of like a leper here. He mainly talked to his family, and not many others. I was pretty much the only one he talked to out of his family.

"Ginny, don't you think it's a bit late?" He said.

"Edward, don't_ you_ think it's a bit late?" I retorted back. He looked at me, and it was strange. As if… As if he was studying me.

"Just like Bella… Stubborn…" He mumbled, and took a strand of my hair, "Yet so different…"

I had no clue how to respond to that, but I think it was at that moment that I was looking at Edward Cullen in a new light. Not as the new kid. Not as a friend. But, as an available cute guy around my age.

"Ginny, where ar-"I heard someone say, and turned to see Dean there. I sighed. Dean thought there was something going on between Edward and me.

"Hey Dean." I mumbled as Edward took a step back. Dean looked pretty mad, and he just took off. I gathered my books, said a goodbye to Edward, and followed Dean.

He stopped at the bottom of a stairwell, and I took a breather. He was sure trying to ditch me by the way he took all these turns and pretty much ran the whole time.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I asked him, but knew the answer already.

"What were you doing with_ him_ again?" Dean asked, his face stony. I grimaced.

"Dean, he is a friend. A friend. As in, it's none of your business what I'm doing with him."

"I think it is my business."

"It's none of your business what I do that does not include you."

"I think it will be once Ron knows."

I was fuming at this point. He looked mad as well. As far as our rows go, not one has been this intense.

"Tell Ron what? "Oh, I'm jealous of some guy that Ginny has been hanging with." Yeah. Real nice." I said, glaring at Dean.

"No, telling him his sister is being a slut."

At this point, logic flew out the window. I took the one step between us, and slapped Dean with all my might. He is damn lucky I didn't go for my wand.

Horror spread across his face, and I knew my face must've looked crazy.

"Gin, I never mean-" He started saying as I cut him off.

"We're through Dean. For good." I spat out, and made my way to my dorm as the curfew bell rang. Although I felt like crying, I think I was a bit glad. Glad that I saw how controlling Dean is. Well, better now than later on. Right?

* * *

"Ginny, how in the hell does this make sense?!" Edward exclaimed, and I laughed. He was helping me with my Astronomy homework, which I truly had no gift in. I was barely passing. He was looking at the chart I made, and was looking at it from all angles. We were on the rooftop of the Astronomy Tower, and I was sitting on the ledge.

"Hell, I don't know." I said, and he shook his head.

"You need to hit those books hard." He muttered, smirking.

"Oh, shut up. Not all of us have photographic memory."

"Who says I do?"

I shook my head smiling as Edward smiled his signature crooked smile. I was supposed to be studying with Bella about this, but she was meeting with Dumbledore, along with Nate and Harry.

I swung my legs absently as Edward corrected my chart. He seemed somehow absorbed in my chart, yet still checking to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I was about to say something, when I somehow lost my balance. One minute I'm on the ledge, perfectly balanced. The next I'm in the air, plunging down and down.

I saw a figure jump off the ledge, and stared in horror as Edward came next to me. I was scared because of two things. One, I'm about to die. Two, Edward was apparently plunging to his death along with me. I was horrified that he was doing this.

He held me in his arms, and the ground came closer and closer. I waited for the impact, and shut my eyes. I felt myself hit something, not the ground though. I could hear Edward cursing lightly, and I felt really cold. And it wasn't the wind, as it had been before. My head pounded, and I could feel myself slipping.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you ok?" I heard Edward say before I slipped completely.

**BPOV**

I had since been in bed, but couldn't sleep. I was pondering over my situation with Edward. Sure, we said hello and such, but, it was awkward. Did I love him? Yes. Was I still in love with him? I have no idea. And then there was the situation where Voldemort made some damn pieces of his soul.

I was just laying there in bed, trying to figure that out, when I heard McGonagall saying my name, knocking at the door. I groaned. What the hell did I do now? I haven't done any pranks in a long time! Well, Nathan might have. Maybe she was telling me about it. I opened the dorm door, smirking.

But, what I saw my smirk into a frown. I had never seen McGonagall like this. Well, once. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Gin- Oh my God. Ginny.

"Professor? What's going on!?" I whispered frantically. She was pale, grimacing, and had an air of sadness. I didn't want to wake up the others, since they would probably just bitch at me, then wonder what I did to have McGonagall here at 3 Am in the morning.

"Your sister Ginny is in the hospital wing. She fell off the Astronomy Tower."

**Well, here goes the 3****rd**** Chapter. Thank you so much to those who have been reviewing, have put me on story alert, author alert, or favorites. Luv yall! Now, this will be a Harry x Bella Fanfic. As for Eddie boy, you can guess for that one. :)= Haha. SO, until next time my amicis! Check out my other stories, To Hell with Fate and Stranger Than Fiction! **

**XOXO **

**Lorry **


	5. Chapter 4 Truth is a Bitch

Chapter 4- Truth is a Bitch

"Carlisle? Carlsile!?" I called out as I nearly broke the door to the hospital wing.

"Bella, calm down." Alice said, and I looked around. All of the Cullens were present excluding Edward.

"Calm down?! My sister fell off a damn tower!" I screeched. Emmett looked amused.

"She reminds me of you. So clumsy." He said chuckling, ad Rose came toward me. She slapped him upside the head. and sat me down in a chair.

"Bella, she's going to be alright. She has a mild concussion, and some scrapes on her hands. Other than that, she's fine." Rosalie said, and I was relieved. But how was she alright?

"How?" I whispered. Rose hesitated for a moment, then opened her mouth.

"Bella… Edward was with her at the time. He saved her." She muttered.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Edward… Well… He's gone away for a while."

I instantly got mad. "He left?" I muttered, and Carlisle nodded his head.

"Bella…" Alice started saying, but I shook my head.

"Don't you Bella me! The stupid vampire went and left again dammit! And this time, his dumnbarse self has gone and left my little sister here, unconscious!" I nearly shouted. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice looked startled by my outburst. Jaspers face was emotionless, Rosalie sighed, and Emmett grinned dumbly.

"Damn, that British accent is hot! Rose, baby, can you-" He said, stopping with an "Ow" when Rose slapped him again. Harry, Nathan, Ron, and Hermione chose that moment to rush in. They were all out of breath.

"Jesus… Christ… Izzy… Couldn't you.. Wait… For your… Own… Brother?" Ron choked out as he was catching his breath. "What'd you do…. Run… All the… Damn way?"

"Yes, Ron, I did." I said dryly, while the Cullens looked at me surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you all I'm not the Bella you all know. I am British, not clumsy, and-" I said when Nathan cut me off.

"And she's my bitchy twin sister!" He said, laughing.

"You're such an arse…" I said, rolling my eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking with Carlisle, while Jasper, Alice, and Esme walked out discussing when they should play baseball.

"So, you're Nathaniel Swan?" Rosalie asked, looking closely at Nathan.

"Yes, I'm Nathan, the bitchy girl's twin brother!" He said, laughing still. Rosalie smiled.

"You're mothers humor…" She mumbled quietly so that only I could hear. I smiled a bit, and soon Carlisle stated that everyone should go back to the dorms. He said only one of us could stay, and I was the one who did. I sat by Ginny, looking out the window a lot. I didn't dare sleep, seeing how I could get the nightmare again. I always woke up screaming, and I didn't need to cause a disturbance.

At dawn, Edward came back.

GINNY POV

_How long had it been since I fell off the tower?_ I thought to myself. It could've been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks. I didn't know. My head felt light, yet heavy at the same time. All the while I dreamed… Some were memories, others just mere fantasy.

"Carlisle, I'm fine here."

"Bella, you look exhausted. You need sleep."

"Carlisle, just because I haven't slept in two days does not mean I need to leave my sister."

"Bella, you should get some sleep."

"Edward, don't tell me what to do. I'm perfectly fine making my own decisions."

"Stubborn as always…"

I opened my eyes, to see Bella scowling at Edward. The other man, I think his name was Carlisle Cullen, was the new doctor here. He noticed I was awake.

"Ginny, are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded my head. I noticed my head was pounding a bit, but ignored it.

"Oh thank God." Bella muttered, and I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Well, I guess I've earned the title of Miss Clumsy this month haven't I?" I asked, and a little smile played at her lips. Edward looked at me, worried.

"Ginny, do you remember what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked me, and I thought back to that night. I remember the star chart… And the sitting on the ledge…

"Yeah.. I fell of the Astronomy Tower doing my homework." I said, and remember something even weirder, "Edward, how the hell are you and me not dead?"

Bella gave Edward an I-Told-You-So look, and Dr. Cullen sighed. Edward looked out the window.

"Edward, I told you Ginny would remember." She spat at him, and he scowled at her.

"Yes, she has your trait of observance. How the hell do you think I wouldn't know she is like that after spending so much time with her?!" Edward spat back, and I looked at them. What the hell was wrong with them?

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat, and the two stopped arguing. "Bella, Edward, now is not the time to be arguing. Edward, find everyone. We need them here."

Bella sat down, and Edward nodded and left the room.

"This is going to be a long day.." I heard Bella mutter. Dr. Cullen looked at her, and sighed. She bit her lip, and looked out the window. And, one by one, each of the Cullen kid's came in, and then the Muggle Studies teacher came in.

BPOV

I was furious with Edward. He left for hours, not knowing whether Ginny would be alright or not. And he comes back, all glum looking and what not. God, he makes me want to light a bonfire right now.

"Bella, what's going on?" Ginny asked, a bit worried. I didn't blame her. All of the Cullens were here, and I guess it was a bit intimidating with all of them here.

"Ginny… You know how me and Edward… Used to date?" I said, trying to think how the hell we would do this.

"Yeah…" She said, confused.

"Well… There's a lot more to it than I told you." I said, and told her everything.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I finished the story, and Ginny looked around wildly at all the Cullens. She finally laid her eyes on Edward, and she scowled.

"Any reason for leaving Edward?" She asked, and I was curious of the answer myself.

"Ginny.. Your sister… Bella.. She's fragile. So are you. I was trying to protect her." He mumbled, and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Protect me Edward? God…" I mumbled, and Ginny snorted.

"Protect her? Edward, Bella has been so much. She's gone against Lord Vol-" Ginny said, and I covered her mouth with my hand. Rosalie's eyes went wide eyed, and everyone else looked lost.

"Bella, what the hell is she talking about?" Rosalie practically hissed out. "Lord Voldemort?"

I shrugged." She's delirious."

Ginny scowled again. "Am not. Her, Nathan, and Harry have some kind of crap going on against Lord Voldemort."

I glared at Ginny, as 7 vampires looked at with questioning eyes. This is going to be a long day… Way too long for my liking…

**Sorry for the logn wait. Im relatively a good child *snorts* (as if) and I got my ass grounded. :( So, sorry for the lateness! **

**XOXO **

**Lorry **

**PS I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter!**


	6. AN :

**A/N: **

Ok, IM really sorry for the long wait!! Im so dissapointed in my cpu and in myself. :( My cpu lost the recent chapters I had been workign on (and they were almost finished too) of the followign stories of mine:

( Twilight) To Hell with Fate (Both of the chappies for Edward and Hunter as well as an epilogue for edward)  
(Twilight Harry Potter Crossover) Chosen (chapters 5 and 6)

As well as a work in progress story I may or may not be calling "The Aftermath" for The Host (my newest obsession :p lol). Im really really pissed at my computer, and am sorry to say that it'll take me at least 2-3 weeks to make them all back up, and to write them. This is kind of when Alex (my friend/editor/ co-writer/friend Stranger Than Fiction) would sya somethign like "Always have a back up file ro make sure you wrote them down in your jounrla" Unfortuantely, i have learned my lesson the hard way -rolls eyes and sighs- Im really really sorry to you guys, and know this is unfair to you guys. I'm also very sorry for not updating much in the summer. Turns out my bitchy muse responds to stress, whihc I have a lot durign the school year, which started for me back in AUgust, on the 24th. But, my chappie for STF (Stranger than Fiction) Has survived, which is miraculous! lol i know, im sorry, since most of you guys dont even read ti XD Now, I'm waiting for Alex to submit her chappie for it so I can post that and mine, for those of you who do read it. I will be posting this AN on Chosen, To Hell With Fate, and Stranger than FIciton. Thanks, and please have some patience. I wont blame you if ur pissed. I would be too.

XOXO

Lorry


	7. Chpt 5Battle for Everything and Nothing

**Chapter 5- Battle for Everything and Nothing**

"Who the hell is Lord Voldemort."

"Rose, baby, why do you seem so upset…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have some explaining to do."

"What the hell."

I looked at Rose, my eyes mentally pleading with her. I didn't want them to know; If they had to know, it was going to be from me or from a classmate. Then I'd have an excuse to kick their arse. She took a deep breath, and looked at me. Her eyes… Were strange. They mirrored.. Regret? Sorrow? Worry?

"It's nothing. I haven't been in the wizarding world in ages, and I've been out of touch." She said, her smile a bit on the fake side, but no one dared to argue with her on it. I let out a breath of relief. I stood up.

"Well, I best be going. McGonagall gave me only three days off, and I need to catch up on my classwork with Ronald." I said to the Cullens, and gave Ginny a hug.

"Don't say anything. At all." I whispered into her ear, almost noiselessly. I had made a habit of casting a muffliato spell all the time now a days. I knew she wanted to talk about it, but didn't want to make a scene. I thanked her for that in my mind. She nodded slightly, and I pulled my face from her hair, smiling.

"See you Gin. I'm sure Dr. Cullen will take good care of you." I said, and walked out of there. I happened to catch the glimpse of Rosalie, and I knew the look in her eyes.

The "let's talk" look. Fuck.

"Isabella, I would prefer you pay attention in this class. Just like your father. Ruthlessly inattentive, and much of a bore when it comes to the grade point average in here. Single digits. Oh, I do apologize, I'm speaking of your counterpart with the grade." Snape said, and I looked at him wearily and a bit angrily.

"By all means, Professor Snape. But, I ask you do the respectable thing when you mention either one of my parents and say something nice of them, or at least may their souls rest in peace. Alike with Harry's parents. Dead people may tell no lies, but they do haunt." I said, and Nathaniel looked smug. Snape looked outraged, but by then the bell rang. I gathered my books, and walked out of there.

"You know, Bells, you have some balls. Unlike Nathan. You sure he's the guy in the twin thing?" Ron joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"And are you sure you're a male at all…?" I said, smirking slightly. He glared slightly, but laughed it off.

"Well, you know, you have seem me naked.."

"Much to my displeasure."

"You know you liked it."

"Almost as much as I would love to see Snape and some poor female at it."

"You have the most digusti-"

I was about to smirk even more, and point out he's the one who still had a doll (Originally Gin's) when Rosalie came by. She smiled at him, her white pearly teeth exposed. I always expected to see fangs. But nope.

"Ronald, I hope you won't mind if I borrow your sister." She said, batting her eyelashes slightly.

"Oh, n-no off c-c-course n-not, R-rose." Ron said, and I almost felt sorry for him. Rosalie soon hooked her arm through mine, and led me toward the lake. It was inching toward Halloween, and it was getting chilly. I wrapped the sweater I had on more tightly, as if it would warm me up better that way.

"Bella…." She started off saying, and I sat down on one of the benches next to a tree. It was out in the sunlight, and I was glad as it shined down and kept me a bit warmer. I looked at her, and found she looked years older than she usually did.

"Tell me what happened. I know Adrian wasn't killed randomly. That's what the library and collection of Daily Prophets are here for. Why… Why didn't you tell us." She said, looking me in the eyes.

"Rosalie…. My parents were known aurors. The Mad-Eye Moody's of their generation. They were a team, and they worked side by side in the office. They caught many death eaters, prosecuting them. I'm guessing… Voldemort thought they were fair game." I said quietly, and she looked at the lake.

"I knew your mother from a young age. For her anyways. Her parents were travelers, and left her with us to care many times. She was a vivacious little thing, bright, intelligent. We loved her like our own. She… Was like my dream come true. To have children. Even if only one, and only for certain times. She was a miracle to us. Me and Emmett. Now that I look at you… I see so much of her in you. I apologize to you, for all of my bitter remarks to you. And my behavior." She said, slowly. She took another deep breath, and I wondered if vampires could cry at that time.

"When she left for Hogwarts… We had to leave as well. When she left, after we said our farewells, we left. We had to. A near 7 years passed, and we looked as young as we did when we first moved in. We left, and now…. I regret not checking in ever so often. Or staying in touch with her."

"Now that… She's gone.. I realize. Your world is much more dangerous than the vampire world we know of. I shouldn't ever have let Edward lea-"

I silenced her with my fingertip, resting on her mouth. I shook my head. "Rosalie, Edward did what he thought right. I'm still a bit… Scarred. But, I'm healing. I'm more worried for Ginny because of him rather than me. As for my mum…. I think you may want to see something."

I remembered the old photo album I had, and then looked at Rosalie. Well, damn. If you put her in some clothes from a few decades ago, she'll look oddly a lot like the woman holding mum in that picture…

"Bella… I can't keep this.. It belongs to you and Nathaniel.."

"Keep it, or I'll give it to Esme who'll make you keep it."

Rosalie face turned a bit stony, but she sighed after a few seconds. I smiled slightly. I didn't mention that Nathaniel had a copy of this for his own use, and that I had long memorized the photos in that book. She smiled slightly, and hugged me. I was surprised. I never thought Rosalie Cullen would ever hug me, or smile at me. I relaxed, and laughed a bit.

"Come on, let's go tell Emmett the apocalypse is happening." I joked, and she shook her head laughing. She went to her room that she shared with Alice, I'm guessing to change and put the album away. I was a bit sad that it was gone, but oh well. I could always steal Nathan's when I wanted to see the pictures. I sighed, and suddenly decided I should go steal it. The other girl's were off on the school grounds, meaning the guys would take suit to flirt and hang out. I went down the girl's steps, and went up the boys.

I managed to get into the room, right about the guys not being around. I looked through Nathan's things, but that boy was messy and damn unreliable when it came to certain things. I guessed he hid it somewhere in case I did come looking for it, slightly curious as to why he would want to hide it, but egh. Whatever.

Rubbing my temple, I had half a mind to go up and visit Ginny, but knew Carlisle or Esme would be up there, and they'd interrogate me more than likely. More than likely, I'd crack under their stares. And then they'd tell Edward, and he'll be in my face like a little bitch whose best friend didn't tell her she fucked up her hair when she cut it herself. I sat at what I thought was Nathan's little personal desk, and wrinkled my nose.

"Knock knock."

I stood up quickly, banging my knee up on the desk, and was soon hopping on one foot while mumbling obscene things… Or, that's what Harry called it. He came in with a grin on his face, and it only grew and opened with laughter as I repeatedly said 'fuck', 'bloody hell', 'shite', and more.

"Such a lady, Isabella." He said, smirking, as I glared at him, all the while holding my foot, still hopping on the other. I continued to do so for another few minutes, thinking I could balance myself out for that much time. Unfortunately, Bella shone out for once, and I fell.

I expected to hit the cold ground, but instead I was in warm arms. _I've forgotten how it feels like to be in warm caring arms…_ was the first thought that popped into my mind. I'd had boyfriends before Edward of course, but nothing too serious. Not like I was with him. I looked up, and saw Harry's face looking back down at mine.

"Geez, I thought you left your clumsiness back in America." He joked, and I sighed.

"I thought so too…" I mumbled, and looked back at him. Our faces were only an inch apart, and his laughter died down slowly. It was… Strange. But at the same time… It felt right. I heard a thud, as if someone had gotten into a fight in the common room, and I immediately got up, smoothing my shirt down, hating when it rode up just the slightest. He shook his head slightly, and got up as well; it was like he had been in a daze. I laughed nervously at that in my mind, and wondered what had happened.

Harry finally noticed that the thud didn't sound all too friendly either, and looked at me before going out the door and down the stairs. I knew something was up, and ran after him, trying not to fall down the steps to my doom and land on a hospital bed next to Ginny. I came down to see Alice and Rosalie in between of… Jasper and Edward?

"Screw you Edward. You did it to yourself." Alice hissed to Edward, but was holding back Jasper none the less. Everyone was still in shock from seeing the perfect model like siblings go at it. I myself was a bit amazed, seeing how Jasper didn't get into fist fights; That was Emmett's job.

Rosalie in the middle of restraining Edward, and looked pissed she was the one this end. She seemed happy though that she got as close as vampires got to hurting one another without ripping each other apart. Edward looked lost, almost in a daze. His eyes were pitch black, like his other siblings. He took one look at me before relaxing slightly, and I was glad I was one of the only ones who noticed.

"Alice, drop it." He said quietly, and Rosalie slapped him across the head.

"Asshole, you started it. Now go apologize before Mom comes in here practically worried about her precious little baby boy." Rosalie spat out, before releasing him and sitting on top of one of the chairs that weren't upside down. She caught my eye, and sighed. Something was up. Edward went over to Jasper, who had calmed down quite a bit seeing how Edward did as well. Alice narrowed her eyes, and Edward's mouth moved, but I didn't hear anything. People were just wide eyed, whispering, and no one noticed the quiet tone of his non existent voice. Suddenly, Alice whipped her head, having been still for a few moments, and instantly dragged Edward out, her mouth moving rapidly, so fast that my head hurt from failing at trying to keep up. Jasper was a bit amused, but more so surprised, as he followed them. Everyone by now realized the fight was over, and had ignored the small exchange between the loving siblings. Note my sarcasm.

"That was… Strange.." Harry mumbled, and I almost jumped. I forgot he had been next to me.

"Yeah.. That was really… Weird…" I mumbled back, sighing.

"Well… Iz… Why were you in my room by the way? And at my desk, none the less? I mean, I know my stuff is awesome, but you know…" He teased slightly, and I rolled my eyes.

"I was stealing stuff from Nathan, but hes beyond savior when it comes to having his stuff in easy reach. And I didn't know it was your desk, but now that I know, I'll be sure to treasure the chance to sit in it." I said back, sarcasm dripping in my last sentence. I smiled though, and he laughed.

"I don't know how we made it without you Bells." He said, and I sighed.

"I don't know how I made it without you all…" I mumbled, before Ron and Hermione showed up, having heard about the fight. Hermione was a bit frazzled from not having been able to break up the fight because of her role as Head Girl, but Ron was more pissed about not being able to see the fight. Go figure.

**Ok . I'm back. : ))) I'm sorry for the year long hiatus, but I'm back, and I think for good now. I've been in a rut the whole time, my mind producing worth while essays and poems for class, but pure SHITE when it came to my stories on here. Yes, I know. You guys are probably like T_T Screw this, I'll read from another author. I would have too. Or just given up on me. But for those of you guys around, and still here to listen and read this. Thanks. Love you 3 **

**So, here it is. I'm entering 9****th**** grade now, my first year in High School, and you'll be sure to get a bite of my year with me. You can do so by going to my blog **

**.com/**

**: DDD Yeah. I'm loserish like that. Well, this is another chapter for Chosen. I do not own Harry Potter, nor Twilight. These go to the lovely J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. Until next time **

**XOXOXO **

**Lorri 3 **


	8. Chapter 6 Promise I'll be Kind

_**Chapter 6 - Promise I'll be Kin****d**_

**ALICE POV**

_Forest. Trees. Everywhere. It's not Forks. I knew that immediately. It was… The Forbidden Forest? Yes, the Forbidden Forest. I let the vision take it's toll, and soon I could see sparks of bright colors everywhere. I recognized them as magic from wands, and suddenly a chill went through my every limb. It was strange, seeing how we vampires aren't affected by our surrounding temperatures. It was if it was brought on from pure fright, not temperature. _

_Suddenly, everything became dim. I wanted to scream. This never happened in my visions, except when someone purposefully was trying to block themselves or the event was subjecting to change with so many decisions along the way. It annoyed me to the fullest. _

_A figure came into view, and she was the clearest and sharpest thing in my vision. Her red hair was startlingly bright, even in the moonlight. She was beautiful; I could tell that by just a single glance. And I could tell who she was. I couldn't look away, especially not from her face. Heart shaped and angular, it radiated beauty that you saw in the magazines. A cute little button nose, small but full and luscious lips, and a pair of eyes to make anyone go breathless. The eyes were what made me confused and surprised. _

_The eyes of Ginny Weasley's were the eyes of a newborn, matching her hair perfectly._

"Idiot. Fool. Jackass. Dumbass. Blockhead. Dimwit. Bloke. Twat. Dunce. Twit. Moron. Imbecile." I hissed under my breath, and dragged Edward out of the room, my husband following me. I wasn't going to anyone about this; I knew something like this… It would be like pouring alcohol or gasoline on a smoldering fire. I took this opportunity to let my anger out at Edward though, enjoying calling him names. It was.. Therapeutic. I could tell he was trying to realize what I was thinking about, and soon filled my mind with the first song I could think of.

_I want your loving, and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your loving and your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Whoaaaaaaaaa. Caught in a bad romance. Whoaaaaaaa. Caught in a bad romance._ I thought happily as Edward looked at me, grimacing. He wasn't all too fond of Lady Gaga, and I made sure he listened to her 24/7.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Edward said curtly, rubbing his temple as he walked away. I grinned. I wondered if vampires could get headaches?

**ISABELLA POV **

"Ok, today shall be a free period. Basically, no lighting anything on fire, no performing magic on anyone or anything that could harm someone or the person in question, and absolutely no stepping out of this room while I am away. I have a meeting to attend to, and I do not have to explain myself to the Headmaster on why my children were running up and down the hells like imbeciles with no common sense."

My head lifted up, my mood instantly going to a new high. Binn's, while he was a good professor and all, was a dead bore. Literally. He was a ghost, and I suspected the meeting he was going to was the one to plot Nearly Headless Nick's birthday party. I couldn't help but grin. Halloween was coming up fast, in four days. This year, some of the Hogwarts students were going to Hogsmeade and staying there during the morning and afternoon of Halloween, and it seemed like fun. Most of the upper classmen (5th, 6th, and 7th years) were going, while the lower classmen were opting to stay at the castle. I shrugged it off. Oh well, their loss.

"Isabella, I would find it nice to see you at the least upset there will be no class today." Professor Binns said, but winked in my direction before leaving the room.

"Izzy, I swear, Binn's practically loves you. You're the only student he jokes around with." Ron said out loud, as if trying to figure out just why the teacher liked me and not him. I ignored him, just as the faint 'click' of the door was heard. Everyone turned, and groaned. The door was locked, and I was slightly tempted to see what it took to open it. But, I never quite got the chance to, seeing how Lavender Brown immediately stood up and said one word.

"Everyone, hurry up and get to middle of the classroom, we're going to place a nice Muggle game called 7 minutes in Heaven."

For Merlin's sake, who in their right mind told Lavendar about that damned game? I could tell that the period was going to be longer than it usually felt like. A lot longer.

**GINNY POV**

I sat up in bed, frowning. I was looking down at some work for Astronomy, of all things, and I couldn't tell if I was looking at the map correctly, or if I was reading it the wrong way. Carlisle had just said I could leave tomorrow, and I was glad. I had been in the infirmary for a week now, even thought my injuries weren't that bad. It was strange to think of Professor Cullen as a vampire, especially since most vampires I knew of were often bloodthirsty and a bit insane. So insane they'd do anything for your neck.

"Ms. Weasley, you have a visitor." Carlisle said, looking a bit uneasy. I hadn't even noticed that he was in the room, none the less just a few feet away from me. I shrugged it off, thinking it was a vampire thing. I was confused as to why he looked a bit hesitant, and wondered just who was visiting me.

"O… OK Carlisle." I said, and he sighed. He left over to the door, and I heard small mumbling noises, before Alice came in. I wrinkled my nose, and was very confused now. Just why was Alice visiting me? I had talked to her one, twice maybe.

"Good morning Ginny." She practically sang out, and I cringed a bit. She was loud, and I was semi sensitive to noise at the moment. I felt my recurring headache creep up on me, and Alice pursed her lips.

"Morning Alice… Umm… I'm not trying to be rude, but what do you want…?" I asked, and her forehead crinkled just the slightest. It was only for a second, but soon enough she just smiled.

"Ginerva, I don't need a reason to come see you. I was just seeing if you were feeling better. It'd be fairly inexcusable if you missed another week of school."

"Ok…" I mumbled, before she sighed.

"Alright, I was here to talk to you about something… Although I didn't know you'd outright come out and ask, I was trying to take a slower approach.." She said, before sitting down in the visitors chair next to my bed. "Well.. Ginerva…"

"Ginny." I automatically corrected her. No one called me Ginerva, except my crazy Great-Aunt Muriel. She sighed.

"Just like Bella…" She mumbled, and her eyes scanned my face. I felt almost violated, the way she was studying me. She huffed, before finally talking.

"Now, Ginny… I can't help but wonder what's going on between you and my.. Brother." She said, making a small face at the word brother. I knew they weren't at all related, but Alice seemed to like keeping the façade that they were.

"Between me and Edward?" I asked, a bit shocked and bewildered she asked me what was "going on". "Nothing!"

Alice merely shrugged, and got up. "If you say so, then alright. But, remember this. Edward Cullen left Isabella. Isabella, your sister. I'd take into account that little detail when dealing with him." She said, before smiling brightly.

"Well, I'm off! My free periods almost over. Hope you feel better Ginerva." She said, before swiftly getting up and leaving. I watched her go out of the door, and bit my thumb nail. A horrible habit of mine, but I couldn't care more about it right now. I had a feeling Alice knew more than what she was letting on; her asking me what was going on between me and Edward was not random. If only I knew why she asked.

I also thought about what she said last. Edward had been dating Bells, but broke up with her. A rather bad way too, by the way Alice said. She sounded so.. Cold. But, I couldn't help but think about Edward. The corners of my lips rose slightly at the thought of him, and I felt my jaw drop slightly from surprise. Oh my Merlin. I was… Falling for Edward Cullen.

**ISABELLA POV**

"Ok, now for this edition of Seven Minutes in Heaven.."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like some sort of drug."

"Oh, is it E?"

"Weed?

"Mary Joanna!"

I watched amused as Lavender got more and more frustrated with our class. I was slightly familiar with the game, having heard Jessica giggling about it while looking at Mike. Angela had just been shaking her head, but a smile broke out on her face, along with a blush when Jessica asked about Ben.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." Lavender yelled, and everyone looked at her. She grinned triumphantly. "Good. Now, Seven Minutes in Heaven is a Muggle game where we each team member from each team, this game splitting up by boys and girls. The numbers make a pair with one boy and one girl. One by one, I'll call out a number, and if you have that number, come up. After the girl and boy come up, and I mean it, you two had better come up here or I will magically mark each ticket so you'll be forced to come up, you two will go into the broom closet for seven minutes. Now, no grossed out faces. I cleaned out the broom closet in advanced; I knew Binns would go sneak off… So. Yeah. Let the games begin."

Everyone started mumbling, and I was among those pale faced and wondering wildly if this was all a joke. I could see this could be.. A very.. Interesting game. Someone pushed a hat around, a pink one for girls, a navy blue one for the boys. I put my hand delicately into the hat when it came my way, and felt around for a piece of folded up paper. I picked one up at random, and passed the hat over to Hermione. She looked slightly worried, and I realized something.

"What if you're taken?" I asked coolly, and Lavendar blinked. She soon recovered though, and smiled in my direction.

"Well. I wasn't aware of the fact you were taken, Swan. But, if you are taken, give your numbers to me if you've picked already, and I'll call those numbers out. Those who have them will redraw from the hat. Couples will not be excluded though. They'll get their chance in the closer." She said, warning people so they didn't rush to say they were going out with someone to get out of the game. A few people mumbled 'shit', me being one of them.

"I'm not taken actually…" I mumbled, but everyone was soon up, trying to be quick as hell so they could play the damn game. I sighed, and looked at the clock. Time was not on my side.

**HARRY POV**

"_Mate, I've got to tell you something. Stop. Being. An. Idiot." _

"_Ron, you don't understand… I mean, we've been friends for ages!" _

"_And you've liked her for ages!" _

"_But, I mean, shouldn't you be telling me to buzz off? You're her brother." _

"_Yep, but I know Bells can take care of herself. That, and you like her too much to do anything to her." _

"_Ron… I dunno. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" _

"_Well, Harry, its about time to ask. Look where it got me." _

"_Hermione asked you out, you bum."_

"_Yeah well, Isa doesn't seem like the type to be waiting around forever. So you better hurry, before some bigot comes by and sweeps her off her feet." _

I looked out the window, and knew Ron was right. I liked Izzy. A lot. And, I didn't want to make myself look like a huge idiot by not asking her out before graduation. But, I didn't want everything to be all awkward if I do ask her, and she politely declines. Or laugh in my face. I couldn't quite put it past her to laugh, thinking I was joking.

I looked down at my slip of paper. It had a large number scribbled sloppily on it, but it was legible enough that I could read the number "13" on it. I laughed, while shaking my head. 13. The unlucky number. Great.

**ISABELLA POV**

I looked down at my paper, and laughed a bit. The number within itself was a joke. I rolled my eyes, and looked up. Lavender was looking smug, and within a couple of minutes everyone was situated. She cleared her throat, and I knew she was loving the extra attention.

"Ok then. Everyone has a number. Now, when I call your number, you'll come up. When everyone sees whose together, you'll go over to the broom closet-"She said, and stopped to point it out, before carrying on. "And you'll stay in there for seven minutes. No somehow apparating out of ther-"

"Lavender, its impossible to apparate on Hogwart grounds!" Hermione sighed out, exasperated that her classmates never remembered what she was constantly telling them.

"Right.. Well.. Yeah, just don't bull shit to get out of the closet? K? K, thanks. Now.. First number… Is… Twleve!" Lavender said, and immediately two other kids stood up. They smiled nervously at each other, and went into the closet. Everyone was waiting for something huge to happen. Psht, yeah. Because fireworks will fly out of someone's ass and a disco ball will shine down on us. Soon, they were back to talking, and I proceeded to sit on top of the desk.

Seven minutes passed slowly, and the couple came out, with the girl readjusting her shirt down. I rolled my eyes, and soon couple number four was called up. I smirked as Ron and Hermione got up, and everyone whooped and cat whistled. I was one of the cat whistlers. Hermione blushed, and Ron was giving me a death glare. I responded back with a smile.

Seven minutes later, and Hermione came out looking flustered, and Ron looked pretty pleased with those seven minutes in the closet. This time he smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. One by one, each number was taken out, and soon enough 28 minutes passed before I noticed the time. I grinned. There was only time left for one more couple to use the closet.

"Ok, well… Someone please go knock on that damn door, I don't feel like walking in on anything gross…" Lavender said, raising an eyebrow. The last couple should have been out a few minutes ago, and you could tell she wanted to get one more couple in there. "Ok, while Trevor does that… Next couple is…. Drum roll please.. Number 13!"

I looked around, and stood up, shrugging. I walked up to the front, and noticed no one got up. I sighed.

"Come on, stop being wusses. I mean, I know I'm no Cheryl Cole, but come off it, I'm not that hideous." I joked, and heard someone sigh. Soon, someone got up, and I was surprised. Harry?

"Well, this is surprising…" Lavender muttered, apparently excited by the fact me and Harry got paired up. I glared at her, and she shrugged. I sighed, and went over to stand next to Harry. Ron had this weird look on his face, and I couldn't place my finger on what kind of face it was. I shrugged it off. It was probably just one of Ronald's many stupid facial expressions.

Everyone was watching us as we went to the closet, and it wasn't until we were inside the damn thing that everyone started talking again. I sat down, while Harry leaned on the wall. The door was closed now, and the only light came from a candle. Soon enough, Harry sat down across from me.

"So. What exactly are we going to do now?" He asked, and I laughed from the naïve like tone of his voice.

"Harry, right now, they think we're on the verge of hooking up." I said, snickering, and he looked blank for a minute, but started laughing.

"Yeah, right.."

"As if that will ever happen.."

"Yeah…"

We both sat there, and I couldn't help but think. What if it did ever happen? I looked over at Harry, and I kind of knew the same thing was going through his mind. We spent the next few minutes merely looking at each other, and slowly, we were closer to each other. I hadn't noticed I'd been scooting myself up to meet him in the middle, and I don't think he noticed he was doing the same either. The candle flickered, and I could see the light sheen of sweat on Harry's forehead. Was it from the heat in this closet, or was he nervous?

_Well, Edward did say I should lead a human life,_ was my last thought before I leaned over to Harry, slowly. _Maybe he did something that would be good for me in the long run. _

That was my last thought before I kissed Harry.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_~AUTHORS NOTES~_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Ok, here's another chapter of CHOSEN! Now, as I have said before. **_THIS IS A NON CANNON STORY. _**Meaning it is not Bella/Edward and Ginny/Harry. Let me repeat this. Just for the sake of it.

_**THIS IS NOT A CANNON STORY. **_

_**THE PAIRINGS ARE AS FOLLOWED: **_

_**Ginny & Edward**_

_**AND **_

_**Isabella & Harry**_

Ok, cool, now that I've done that. :)) Lorri has gotten her groove BACKKK .! Yay, isn't this awesome? I'll try and update the story with a new chapter every week, more than likely Fridays. Now, thanks to you guys who've stayed with me, I appreciate it SO much! Much love . Now, I have another story up, this time for Mortal Instruments. If you have read it, its an Alec Magnus Fanfic! If you haven't READ IT. Trust me, you'll thank me so much. The newest book from the author, the amazing Cassandra Clare, just came out. The Clockwork Angel; READ IT!

I have a blog now, too, in case you for some crazy strange reason have an urge to read about my daily life or just listen to my crazy antics.

My blog link is :

www ( DOT) sunnywithachanceofgloria (DOT) tumblr (DOT) com

Take out the dots and put periods, and take out the spaces, and you should be there! Spread the TUMBLR LOVE! Haha jk :) But yeah. Tumblrs where my blog is.

Thanks a lot guys, and dont be a stranger to the review button :)) Yeah. I had to make a joke, you guys know me ;)

XOXO

Lorri

P.S

I don't own any of the characters except Nathaniel Swan, who's cameo in the story will come next chapter! I couldn't have Nathan and Izzy in all the same classes now :P

Stepehenie Meyers and J.K Rowling own their characters and realm respectively.


	9. From The Beating of Your Heart

**Chapter 7 - From The Beating of Your Heart**

"Blimey, last class was interesting." Ron said as we walked toward lunch, and I rolled my eyes. Hermione had gone to the library to do some research, and Harry had…. Huh. Now that I thought about it, I don't know where in the world Harry went off to. I thought back to our time in the little broom closet, and a shiver went down my spine. I touched my lips, remembering how soft and nice his had felt against them. I looked at Ron, and shrugged.

"If you say so." I mumbled, and his mouth opened, but I guess he figured out it would do his health better to not ask about me and Harry. Walking into the Grand Hall, I looked around it in wonder. It was always so made up nicely around Halloween, and I loved it. Huge pumpkins, bats, everything. It made me smile, and made me feel right at home. Looking up at the ceiling, I could see that it was slightly cloudy, but not enough to discourage a trip to my special little place. I looked at my schedule, even though I perfectly knew what was on it. I had a double free period after lunch, before having to head to class for Potions.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, after finally finding the idiot I called my brother. Nathan, always the harmless flirt, had been wrapped in conversation with Pamela about the Halloween trip to Hogsmead. I interrupted their little session to hug him, and whisper 'remember what I told you about girls; screw with them, and they don't screw you'.

"Oh, my fine old sister Isabella. Such the charmer." Nathaniel said in response, and I shrugged.

"Have fun not getting screwed then."

"Isa, that language is not appropriate for school."

"You're behavior isn't appropriate for school."

"You're face isn't appropriate for school."

"You have the same face as me jackass."

"No, mine is nicer. Right Pamela?"

I looked at the poor girl, and she was just struggling to keep up with our conversation. She laughed though, and I know she must have missed the whole 'screwing' part of the conversation. Worked out well to Nathan's advantage, and I smacked him upside the had before sitting down at the other end of the table (away from my brothers antics to score a date), only to be fired at with a bunch of gossip and rumors of the day.

Peter did this, Hanna was with so and so, and did you hear that Janet's brother was recently killed by Death Eaters? It was all talk, but my stomach didn't agree with the food while listening to the discussion. I wondered just where Janet was, and just who had actually thought of how she had felt. I wondered if she had a person by her, comforting her, instead of sitting here, pouring coal into a smoldering fire. Grabbing a sandwich, I got up wordlessly, and passed by my brother. I gave him a thumbs up as I saw Pamela writing something on his hand, and smiled wearily. Nathan just winked, and I resisted the urge to groan.

I went up to Gryffindor Tower, and wrinkled my nose, remembering how high school was. _I hate having to dump things off in my damned room… The Americans were right when it came to lockers…_ I thought bitterly, before giving the password to The Fat Lady. (Possomatus)

Walking up the steps that boys weren't allowed on to, I half wanted to sit on my bed and just lay there. Say fuck it to the world for a while, and just collect my thoughts. _Just wait till you're at the meadow, then you can scream if you'd like,_ my internal voice said to me, and I knew I was right. I soon concluded I needed to stop having internal conversations with myself, before I ran straight into a wall. Falling backwards, a set of hands caught me. Strong, ice cold ones. Looking up, I saw a familiar face, with blonde ringlets, a hint of pink in her cheeks, making her look all the more like a porcelain doll.

"Rosalie, I see you've just eaten." I noted, and she shrugged.

"I see you're preparing to eat on the go. We don't normally have that option." She joked, and I smiled slightly.

"It would be strange seeing Emmett eating a bear on the go."

"Fairly. He tried once; It was a bloody mess."

We both laughed at her pun, and I went over to my bed. I was getting more and more comfortable around Rose; I could deal more with her presence than Alice's. Normally, I would have been alarmed. But, right now, Rosalie was the only one who understood me most likely. From what she had told me, the Cullens came here on Dumbledore's request, and I knew why.

They were intelligent beings, and having them on our side was a bright arrangement. But, the only two who had really been exposed to my world of magic was Rosalie and Emmett; Rosalie was more so affected because she had wizard blood in her. Emmett didn't have much, but the bond between him and Rosalie caused him to share some of the wizard characteristics. It was interesting. The bond between vampire and another vampire helped them both, and was not only a sexual matter. It helped them physically, almost mixing the genes together and letting them have their picks. Looks didn't differ, but certain unusual traits were passed along from partner to partner. In this case, some of Rosalie's wizardry lineage mixed into Emmett's Muggle lineage. It was an amusing thing, seeing how Emmett loved to do magic more than anything; I now could understand why he pulled the most incredible pranks. They were so elaborate, magic had to have been required. I just thought he was extremely intelligent under his goofy façade.

Rose replaced Alice in my life, and it almost scared me. But, Alice hadn't bothered to approach me, or to at all talk about what had happened, so I couldn't do much with the situation. I refused to act the part of the broken hearted girl, to give in first. I couldn't possibly make it so that they could see just how dependent I was on them, just how trusting I was of them. Never again.

"Rose, I was just heading out. Care to join me? I know you didn't stalk me for no reason." I said, a faint smirk on my face.

She sighed. "Isabella Swan, you do know I sometimes do drop by just to say hello? But, yes, I do have something to ask you. I'd rather go outside though, the walls have ears. Literally too, I saw these blasted plastic like contraptions come from under a doorway once. I'm guessing they were your older brother's joke merchandise?"

I was full on grinning now. "Hell yes. Who else could make something more brilliant?"

I heard her mumbled something about "Zoinks" and "her time", but ignored it. Grabbing a light scarf, I led the way outside. I watched Rose, and she seemed to be almost at peace here at the castle. When I was with her in Forks, she always seemed on the defensive, always out to prove something. She already apologized to me, explaining the fact that since I was human, she was slightly jealous. But here, she was free of her worries. It was strange, seeing a care free Rosalie. I think being close to her homeland, the heart of her ancestors, made her at ease, just a bit.

We walked a bit, and I went by Hagrid's hut, making a note to myself that I would have to visit over the weekend. I hadn't been offered a rock solid pastry or strong but somewhat tasty tea in a long time; too long for my liking.

Weaving our way through trees, Rosalie seemed slightly confused by the fact we were in The Forbidden Forest, but… She trusted me enough to know I wouldn't lead us into too much danger. It made me think of how life was now, and I almost missed the trail I had made myself.

Making my way down the trail, Rosalie would occasionally cock her head to the side, and I figured she had been hearing the Centaur and the many other creatures in the forest. It was like a new world to her you could tell, just from the look on her face. Soon, we arrived at the place I had showed only one other person; Harry. She walked on, admiring the place, while I thought of Harry. Staring at the trees, I thought of the time in the closet.

_I could taste peppermint and a hint of chocolate on his lips; it was almost intoxicating. He ran his hand through my hair, his other hand on the side of my face, while my own arms were hooked around his neck. I could feel his strong and broad shoulders, amazed at just how… Manly he was now. I realized just how much we had grown up over the years, and it hit me all at once. Harry had always been there for me and he was the only boy (or man I should say now) that I trusted outside of my family. _

_I could feel his hands go down my torso, and felt shivers go up my spine. Everywhere he touched me; it felt like sparks were flying out from there. Edward had never dared to touch me anywhere other than my hands or hair, occasionally my waist when he hugged me. But, we had never had close body to body contact._

_We stopped a minute to catch our breath, and I was leaning my face forward, ready to go at it again, when we heard a sharp rapping sound on the door. From pure instinct, I stood up immediately, resulting in me tripping up on Harry. We were basically on each other when they attempted to open the door, when I grabbed the doorknob and shut it. _

_We could hear murmuring from the other side, and I looked down at the guy under me. Green almond shaped eyes, glasses covering them, his black hair failing to stay under control, brushing his forehead. I sat up, and blushed slightly. Suddenly, I was glad for the darkness, but at the same time I hated it. I wanted to see how he looked, and not just a faint outline of his frame, his head. I stood up slower this time, and held my hand out for him to grab. He took it, and we walked out of the closet, my hand somehow separated from his by the time we were in the public eye._

I couldn't help but wonder just what would have happened if we continued on, if no one had bothered to tell us time was up. But, Rosalie soon snapped me from my thoughts, and back to reality.

"Bella… Have you spoken to your younger sister yet?" She asked, cautiously choosing her words. I raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"Of course. Ginny was just telling me how she was happy Edward saved her, and that's when I…. Warned her." I admitted, sheepishly. After Ginny got out of the hospital wing almost a week ago, I had talked to her briefly about Edward. Rosalie looked at the ground, her gaze calculating, analytical like almost. I half wondered if she was attempting to count every single grass blade in front of her, before she finally looked up.

"Well…. Alright. I was just curious." She said, and I snorted.

"Rosalie, what do you know?"

"Nothing Iz. Just that she seemed to have the same look you had on you when you first met Edward. But then again, most females do. Although…"

I frowned. "Although what?"

She looked at me, a sad expression on her face. "Iz, human emotions are easy to read on a humans face. I could tell when you left reality a while ago, you had been thinking of someone close to you. Closer than a brother, maybe closer than Edward. I applaud you if you have found someone, and I'm happy for you if you have. But… The look on your sister's face matches that of yours after Edward saved you from the van. As if she just suddenly realized who he was, and realized maybe she might be interested in him. You might want to be careful, and talk to her a bit more."

I looked at her, appalled, and kind of horrified at the thought of my face becoming an open book. Normally, people would say I was hard to read, but now she had this one as straight as a pole. I was slightly concerned about what she was seeing in Gin though. I warned her about him, and she had replied with agreeing that she'd take caution. That's when I realized, she said she'd take caution, not that she'd abort mission over all. I looked at Rose, and she sighed.

"Rose… What has Edward said about her?" I finally asked, and couldn't help but close my eyes.

"Well… He seems to find her... Interesting. Almost like he found you back when…. He doesn't speak to me much anymore." She said under her breath, and I nearly groaned.

"Only this kind of bull shit day time drama crap would happen to me," I mumbled as I leaned against a tree, and she laughed, showing off a set of pearly whites.

"Well, Bella, you're a witch. I would have thought you thinking of a normal life would have been out of the window."

* * *

GINNY POV

I frowned, looking down at my work. Edward was across from me, writing on his parchment at record breaking speed, pausing for a second or two to figure something out, or think about it more in depth. I caught on soon enough that his thought process was a heck of a lot faster than the average human, or even the smartest human. He finished his homework usually in a matter of minutes, while I was a snail compared to him.

"I hate you." I hissed quietly at him, watching him put another set of books away after he had just taken them out minutes before.

"Gin, I know you don't mean it." He replied with simply, and I sighed.

"I'm going to steal your notes, and you're going to not grab it back with lightening speed, and you will pretend to not notice." I mumbled, and he looked at me amused. Shrugging, he passed me his notebook. It was my time to feel victorious.

An hour later, we left the library, all his homework done, and only half of my own done. It was an unfair advantage he had over me with homework, but I usually ended up peeking at his, and simply going from there. Slowly, we made our way to a certain floor we both knew well now, and we walked up and down a corridor four times, one more time for extra measure. A door appeared, and I could see he was still amazed by magic. It was like he was a kid, surprised by the clown with a balloon animal, the first he had ever seen before. I loved the expression on him; It made him seem my age for once, not the century and some years he really was. Opening the door, I went in first, Edward following in after me.

The room was a beautiful garden, a small body of water on the other side, with two poles supporting a hammock. I dumped my things on a lonesome bench by the garden, and practically jumped to the hammock. I laid down on it, and could feel all of my muscles practically scream _hell yes_ from the lack of a book bag slung over my shoulder. Edward followed suit, and he was next to me in the hammock soon enough. I looked up at the ceiling, which gave a clear view of the night sky. We had been coming here lately, after our homework time, to just relax and talk. I told him about my childhood, and he told me about his past hundred and some odd years on Earth. It was interesting, hearing about how it felt to die, how huge world events played out, from a primary source. I told him about magic, and he told me about strange and exotic lands he had visited. I told him so much, he could write a book about me, and he told me so much I could write several books about him. Soon, we had told each other practically everything about ourselves, in a matter of just a few days, since I had left the hospital wing. We had now gone to just laying in the hammock, listening to the quiet, just drinking each others presence in.

We lay there, quietly, and peacefully. I looked over at the vampire next to me, and looked back up at the ceiling. It was so surreal; the sound of the water calmly moving about from the vibrations of us moving in the hammock, the smell of lilies and daffodils, and the smooth cold feel of the man next to me. I was the first to break the silence.

"Edward… Why'd you jump after me?" I asked, and the sudden shift in mood threw me off, and him off. He turned toward me, the hammock shaking slightly from the sudden movement, but it stayed put at a perfect level.

"Why do you ask?" He said, and I bit my lip.

"Well… I mean… You had just met me, and you were willing to jump off a tower to save my clumsy self, and risk exposing your secret?"

Edward looked at me thoughtfully, and I wondered just what he saw. The sister of Bella Swan, the girl he had broken up with, or Ginny Weasley, a girl he had met and liked hanging out with. A ghost of his ex-girlfriend, or a totally new and different person.

"Ginny…. That's not an easy answer."

"We've got all night."

"You do know you do require sleep, don't you?"

"Sleep is for the weak."

Edward laughed softly at that one, and he slowly reached his hand out to touch my cheek, I closed my eyes, the icy cold finger feeling almost warm to me, as his fingers made a trail of patches of skin that felt like they were on fire. He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, and it slowly unraveled itself from him. I opened my eyes, to see his intense stare. His eyes were a golden topaz like color, reminding me of a color you only saw in the sunrise on a perfect summer day, at the perfect time.

"I know this sounds… Insane. Stupid. But… I jumped because I didn't want you to get hurt. You were too… Attached to me I guess I could say." He said, and I was about to talk, before he put a finger against my lips.

"I know I must look like an idiot and jerk for hitting on my ex girlfriends younger sister. But, it feels right. If you don't return the feelings, or if you want to punch me, I would understand you. But, don't try to punch me, you'll probably end up break-" He said, and I didn't let him finish. Something in me just screamed boldness, because at that point I kissed him. I forgot all about him being a vampire, all about him being Edward Cullen, the guy who had dumped my older sister. All I knew at that point was that this was my Edward, a guy I had slowly been falling for. I could feel him stop breathing just before I kissed him, and half thought that was probably best. I was apparently fairly appetizing to vampires, and preferred to walk another day with my heart beating.

Slowly, our hands found each other, and tangled up in each other. I pulled my face away from his, and could see the shock in his eyes, as well as the… Happiness in them. It was mutual, I knew, because I was shocked at myself for kissing him. But… I could tell I was getting in deep with this. And I couldn't give a fucking shit over how deep, so long as I never had to climb out.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" He whispered to me, and I squeezed his hand.

"I should be saying that to you, Mr. Cullen." I said softly, joking with him. He smiled slightly, and I returned the gesture with a small smile of my own. Putting my head to his chest, I smiled against it as I felt his chin touch the tip of my head. I was starting to get cold, but I said to hell with it. I couldn't bother this perfect moment with a complaint, and I knew he didn't want to ruin it either with pointing out the complaint I should have.

"We'll see Ms. Weasley…" He mumbled back, and I just kissed the hollow space between his neck and jaw.

"I hate you." I reminded him, and he let out a throaty laugh.

"I know you don't mean it."

"And I know I don't."

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter fueled by a sudden need to get it done. I was looking through my traffic page, and was BLOWN AWAY when I saw how many favorites, story alerts, and reviews this story had. I guess you guys lit the fuel in my kerosene bottle again **

**I'm proud of this chapter, seeing how it's like 7 freaking pages on Word Doc and its some 36 hundred words. X) Be proud. BE PROUD. Haha. **

**So, thanks for you guys support. I know EXACTLY where I want this story to go now, and forgive me for my sappy displays of affection. I'm a relationship deprived high schooler. You guys might know how that feels xD **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading another chapter . **

**I do NOT own any characters by J.K Rowling, nor any of the ones by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Nathaniel Swan and his crazy antics, so please be aware of the tattoo on his ass branding him as mine. He complains, but he secretly knows he loves my love mark on him ;) **

**XOXO – Lorri **

**BTW. This chapter was fueled by the newer singles released by Ke$ha ; Cannibal, We R Who We R, and Sleazy. They were also fueled by Adam Lamberts Orgasmic voice: Strut, For Your Entertainment, Whattaya Want From Me, Voodoo, Sleepwalker, etc. Just a shout out for these beloved artist of mine who helped my creative writing juices flow! Shout out also to 3OH!3 . Gotta love those whores.**


	10. I'm Not Your Sister

**I'm Not Your Sister**

_**I am in no way affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, or J.K Rowling unfortunately. They own their respected characters, and respected concepts / details. I have only assumed that Harry smells good, and like peppermint, and that Ginny has a problem with Bella on sister complex experiences. I am thought at fault for not updating, and if you wish to hang me, I thoroughly encourage you, just let me finish this story, and let me see the end of this season of House, Glee, Outsourced, and The Office. K? K, thanks. The title of this chapter / chapter over all was inspired by 3OH!3, who I mother fucking love. The chapter a play on their song **_**"I'm Not Your Boyfriend".**_** I know Bella wish this was true for Ginny and Edward, ahahah. Ok, sorry, plot spoiler. Kinda sorta. Whatever. So, thanks, and this is my Christmas and New Years gift to you guys. It's a crappy present, but you know what, we all get crappy gifts, and pretend to love it all the more. Love you guys. **_

_**Lorri - LONG ASS RANT. I know. SHUSH. Just keep reading : ) **_

_**Btw; this is like forty five fucking hundred words, and eleven pages long on word. Be proud bitches that I love oh so much. Be so proud. **_

_**Hope you guys had a great holiday ; Holiday themed chapter up next most likely. **_

"Mate, she's been looking for you."

"Ron, I know that, I'm not an idiot."

"You're sure acting like it. Go talk to her, before she thinks you don't like her!"

"I don't know…"

"Stop being a pansy ass."

"Shut up Ron."

"Wait… Damn , I think someone's coming."

"You think?"

"Shut up with your sarcasm for a sec.."

"It's probably Ginny, I saw her at the library, and didn't see her come back in here. Nothing new."

"Yeah, but there's another set of footprints you bloke. Listen closely."

The two boys listened up, and it was true. Ginny's footsteps weren't the only ones they heard.

"GET UNDER THE CLOAK YOU IDIOT." Harry hissed, glad he carried the thing with him everywhere now a days, and Ron scrambled from the fire in the common room to Harry's position near the love chair. They both managed to fit under the invisibility cloak, incredibly, and they both would have wondered how, when they realized the footsteps were getting closer. Harry sighed, and looked at Ron. He looked curious as to see what poor boy Ginny had managed to get a hold of, and Harry had to admit, he was a bit curious as well. They stayed still, and kept their breathing to a minimal to hear what was being said, and so they didn't draw too much attention.

"You know, I don't like having to sneak around…"

"Then you tell Bella about us."

"On second thought, this is a much better plan."

"I thought so."

Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Harry. He wondered what Bella would get pissed at, but knew as soon as Ginny and Edward Cullen walked into the room. He watched the two, and noticed they seemed… Together. Like a couple. Ginny was a few steps ahead of him, but they were in sync. Almost like he followed her every move.

"Gin, did you finish your homework?"

"No, and I was going to steal your notes."

"You know, you're not going to learn a damn thing by doing that."

"I'm learning how to copy and read quickly. So shush."

"That's not a worthwhile thing to know."

"It is when you're rushing to do an essay for Potions and have a nice pretty copy in front of you."

Harry shook his head, and Ron sighed.

"She's just like you mate." He whispered to Ron, and Ron glared at Harry.

"She asks, I just take Hermione's notes."

Harry shook his head. "That's no better."

All of a sudden, Edward was right in front of them. Harry nearly doubled over, while Ron did. He hoped to all that was good in the world that the cloak would stay put, and miraculously, it did. He could see the boy right up close from where he was. Ginny looked at Edward, a bit confused.

"I thought I heard something.. Maybe it's just coming from the rooms.." He mumbled, and Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know how you can ever stand having those ears of yours. I'd go mad from all the noise I'd be hearing." She said, and Edward turned back towards her, and smiled slightly.

"It becomes background noise, static like almost."

"Then it'd be easy to get used to."

"Nuh-huh, I know where this conversation is leading to."

"You know, you'll have to change me eventually. I'm not saying tonight or tomorrow, or even next year, but come off it, I am not going to look like a cougar going out on dates with you. That's a bit repulsive."

Harry couldn't make head or foot of the conversation at that point, and he looked over at Ron to see if the other boy could understand. He looked equally confused, and Harry sighed, immediately regretting it when he saw the boy flinch. After some more debating , the couple agreed to disagree, and went to their proper rooms. Harry came out from under the cloak, and Ron followed suit.

"I can't believe it." Harry mumbled softly, and Ron nodded his head.

"I know, that carpet is not at all soft."

Harry looked at Ron, and shook his head. He went up to bed, leaving Ron in the common room, wondering why Harry looked at him if he were stupid.

"Egh, he probably didn't feel how rough the carpet was." He mumbled, before going to up to bed as well.

"Hey, Bells, wait up."

I turned, and saw Harry walk up to me. I felt my heart do a few back flips, and smiled slightly.

"Hey." I said, and noticed the look on his face. I sighed.

"What in the world did Nate do now? Because, if he used some of the Muggle stuff on you, you're going to have to wait for it to grow bac-" I said, but he cut me off.

"Bella, did you know that Edward and Ginny were seeing each other?"

Just when I opened my mouth to say cutting people off was not nice, it closed.

"You mean seeing each other, as in like dating?" I asked, looking around. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world, walking down the hallway, laughing and smiling. Fuck me.

"Seemed like it… They were talking about something like changing Ginny and all this other cra-"

"What?" I hissed, cutting him off this time. He looked at me, a bit surprised by my tone.

"Last night in the common room, me and Ron were discussing… Well, that's not important. But yeah, they came in from hell knows where, and argued about it for a while…." He said, and told me all about his little almost encounter with the… Couple? He finished the story, looking confused. I sighed. If they were arguing, that meant Edward at the least didn't like the idea of turning her. But… Why didn't Ginny tell me about them? I was seething by this point, and knew I should have talked to Gin after I talked to Rose three weeks ago.

"Right… Harry…" I said, and he looked at me.

"Thank you for telling me." I said, and he nodded. He turned to walk away, before turning back and giving me a hug.

"Meet me in my room tomorrow?" He mumbled, and I nodded, a bit surprised by the sudden gesture of… Love? Hell, I didn't know.

He grinned slightly, before walking off. Damn him, for making me soften up just when I was going to go chew Ginny's head off.

* * *

"Ginny, we need to talk." I said, as I walked into the huge room Ginny shared with 5 other girls. She raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"I've got to meet up with someone in ten minutes, Bells, can't we talk later?" She said, avoiding eye contact with me, looking through some bag or another of hers. I was glad we were alone in the room, because I knew the bitch fight was about to start.

"To meet up with Edward, even after what I told you?" I said, and she froze immediately. She put the bag down, and looked up at me, and I was kind of taken back by the look in her eyes. She looked… Angry?

"Bells, that's none of your business." She said briskly, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"It is when I know what that ass is capable of." I argued, and she glared at me.

"Look. I'm sorry that he left you. Believe me, I am. But don't call him an ass, that's far from what he is." Ginny said, apparently getting pissy with me. I shook my head.

"You're not sorry Gin, it's written all over your face. Not about that anyways. You're sorry about the fact that I found out this way." I said, my tone cool, and she looked at me.

"Not everything is about you!" She hissed, and I just looked at her.

"Get it through your head Bella. Not everything is about you, ok? I've had enough of this bull shit."

I looked at Ginny. Ginny, my sister. I never knew she was so… Angry at me. No, angry wasn't even the word. She was down right upset, pissed even.

"Gin, calm down. If you want to talk about something, we'll talk later. I was just here to tell you about Ed-"

"Damn it, shut up and listen to me Isabella!" She half yelled at me, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you yell at me Ginerva." I said, and she laughed.

"Yelling? It's better than talking. Because you know what, I've been doing that for my whole life. And you know what, you never seem to clue in. Your clothes became mine. Your friends became mine. And you know what, I liked Harry. I don't know how you missed it, or even if you did at all! And here he is, following you like a damn lap dog! I'm sick and tired of being in your god damn shadow. And, you know what, you're right. I'm not sorry. But, I'm not sorry you found out this way. Because you know what, I don't give a fuck anymore." She yelled at me, and I just stood there. When the hell did this happen? She took a deep breath, before shaking her head.

"Just leave me alone Swan." She said, putting emphasis on the Swan part. "Leave me and Edward alone."

Ginny opened the door, about to leave, before turning her head.

"You know, Edward was protecting you by not telling you. I wanted to tell you, but he knew you'd go psychotic bitch on all of us like you are now, trying to meddle into everything good in my life. You may think of him as an ass, but that's only because he left you. Face it Bella. For once, someone chose me instead of you."

She slammed the door after that, and I felt like she had just slapped my face. I stood there, and almost couldn't believe it. Ginny had never talked to me about Harry, or about her feeling so… Low. I looked at her bag, and realized it was the purse I had given to her for her 12th birthday. And next to it was… A photo of her and Edward. How lovely. How mother fucking lovely.

* * *

"Rosalie, tell your brother to leave Ginny alone." I said as I walked into her room, and instead of seeing a blonde vampire, I saw two brunette ones, and a copper haired one. Fuck me.

"Rose is out, Bella." Alice said, and I looked at Emmett. He nodded, and I sighed. I looked at Edward, and he looked at me.

"Ginny told me about your… Falling out." He mumbled, and I shook my head.

"Don't mumble when you talk to me Cullen, look at me like a fucking man, and not at the ground." I said, and Alice looked at me, a bit amused. I turned toward her next.

"Don't you dare look even remotely amused, this is probably all your fault!" I hissed, knowing she should have seen this happen . All of it.

"Bella, don't take out your anger on me." She said, and I laughed.

"This is ridiculous. Guess what Alice? I'm not taking it out on you, I'm showing you it, because you're part of the source! I don't know where you to get off, coming here, making my home a hell hole again. Didn't you get enough back at Forks? Manipulating the little human to think you loved her, to think she was your best friend, your sister. It was fun, until you came here. Just go to hell, both of you." I said, getting everything off my chest. Edward looked tired, and for once looked his age. Cradle robber, I thought, not giving thought that he used to be my cradle robber a while ago. Technicalities aren't really present when you're pissed as hell.

"Emmett, if you could please tell Rose what just happened, and tell her thank you." I said to him sweetly, and saw Alice's face. Pinched up and hurt. How strange to see it on her usually ecstatic or happy face. How good it felt to see it that way.

"I'm sorry Bella." I heard someone whisper, and I knew it was Edward. Instead of giving him an answer, I just let him watch my ass walk out of there.

Rosalie came in to the room, and was greeted with a brooding vampire, a tired looking vampire, and a slightly amused vampire. She tackled the slightly amused on first, and sat on Emmett's lap.

"Emmett, what happened?" She asked tentatively, and Emmett laughed a bit.

"Bella just about chewed tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there. I've gotta admit, that girl's got a mouth on her. I like it." He said, and Edward just stared at Emmett, and Alice glared at him.

"Did she now.. I guess she knows about Edward sleeping with good old Ginerva then." Rose said, amused a bit. She knew Bella had it in her, but didn't think she'd actually go out on a limb, and curse Edward and Alice to hell.

"Yep, she came in here upset from the fight her and Ginerva had. I think she blames Edward for the sisters falling out, and therefore came to pick a bone with him. Alice got in the mix, and she basically shunned them to hell."

"Well, Alice, Edward, I hope you two learned your lesson." Rose said, and Alice glared at her now.

"We did nothing. At least, I didn't." She said coolly, and Rose looked at her adoptive sister.

"Alice, when was the last time you even talked to Bella? Oh, wait, that was back in September, after your husband almost killed her. It's early December now. Don't you think she assumes the worst of you now? I won't even talk about Edward, he's sleeping with her younger sister." Rose stated, and Emmett sighed, knowing Edward was going to say he wasn't sleeping with her.

Everyone looked at Edward expectantly, when Emmett put his mouth into a little 'o'.

"Bro, you did not sleep with your ex's little sister."

"Edward, that's disgustingly low for you, seeing how head over heels in love said ex was with you. Jeez, you weren't willing to sack her after a year, but sacking her little sister after less than three months, oh yeah, definitely." Rose hissed, and Edward looked at her.

"Remember when you found Emmett, and how you immediately fell in love with him?" Edward said, and Rosalie stiffened, remember seeing her husband mauled and dying.

"It's not the same." She said quietly, and Edward looked a bit triumphant.

"I love Ginny. And she loves me. End of story." Edward said, as if it were really that simple.

"You know, the only option you have left is to change her." Rosalie said, tired of her brother's bull shit.

"I know." Edward stated, and Rosalie shook her head.

"You're a fucking hypocrite. You wouldn't sleep with Bella because you wanted to wait till marriage. And I don't see a ring on Weasley's finger, and I'm sure I'm not blind now. You wouldn't change Bella, even though she was willing to throw her whole life away for you. She was tortured by vampires, almost killed. All for your sorry ass." Rosalie said, and Emmett could tell this was about to get ugly.

"What's it to you Rosalie, you hated her. If anyone's the hypocrite, it's you." Edward said, and Rosalie smiled slightly at that.

"Unlike you, I've made peace with Bella. And unlike you, I'm not screwing her sister, or slowly pushing a divide between her and her sister. She's going to regret it one day Edward; You'll change her, Bella will hate her, and she'll regret it."

Rosalie got up, and opened the door.

"Now get the hell out of my room."

* * *

He paced back and forth, back and forth, wondering just where she was. He knew it was stupid to not check the mauraders map, but he felt like it was too intrusive to check just _where_ she was exactly. Besides, he knew she'd show up. She'd never ditch him, they were too close for that. She might be ten minutes late, but she'd get there somehow, sometime. He waited, and soon he heard some rustling. The door opened, and the clock above it said 3 o'clock. She was right on time, he noted, getting more and more nervous. He could feel the smile little smile he had reflect his nervousness, and saw she had the same small smile on her own face. He looked her over, noting the small little things that made her her. Her soft lips, occupied by a pale, warm pink color. Same as her cheeks. Her skin was pale, smooth, flawless. Her eyes were an incredibly warm shade of brown, doe like. He could tell she was surveying him as well, from the look in her eyes. He took a hesitant step forward, and he noticed her watching him. The look in her eyes stopped him in his tracks. She was sad. Very sad. Slowly, he made his way over to her.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek, then her lips, and they slowly touched the necklace she wore. It was a delicate silver necklace, the chain a small thread like thing. The pendant was of an 'i', and he could tell it had been hers for years. He knew it had been hers for years. He gave her the small necklace on her 13th birthday. Her eyes had closed when his fingers had touched her face, and they were still closed as he carefully felt the smooth, metallic feel of her necklace. He looked at her.

"Bells.. Open your eyes."

It was a soft whisper, but Bella could feel the intensity behind the words. She wanted to open her eyes, so much. Silence consumed the room soon, before she opened her mouth.

"I… I'm scared." She finally breathed out, "I feel like if I open them… Everything will have just been a dream. Everything's a huge mess, me and Ginny are fighting… And yet here I am, feeling kind happy for the first time in 24 hours. I don't think I want to go back to where all I think of is Ginny and what she said to me. Everything feels so chill here, so right. So… incredibly right ." She whispered, and felt Harry let go of her necklace. It bounced slightly back on to her neck, and suddenly she could feel his body even closer to her own. His peppermint scent invaded her senses, and she felt like she was getting drunk.

"I'm right here Bells, and you'll see me when you open your eyes. I'll still be here, and I'll be here to listen about the thing with Ginny." Harry said softly, and Bella blindly looked for the tie of his uniform, and was soon greeted by the smooth, silk feel of it. Tugging it, she pulled Harry's face down to her own, and soon felt his lips on hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss, one she knew would change everything. Slowly, she pulled away, and opened her brown eyes, meeting a pair of green ones.

"This is real." Bella said, not caring how stupid she sounded. Harry's lips turned up slightly, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"It is real…. " He mumbled, kissing the top of her head. They both stood there, sunlight pouring in through the windows. He could feel her heart beat, and she could feel his. There was something so… Personal and intimate about it. Hearing the thud thud thud feel of it, to be able to feel that with him so close to her.

"Want to talk about Ginny?" He whispered, and she shook her head.

"I don't want to ruin this moment with that right now… You know what this means right?" Bella mumbled, and Harry laughed.

"Yep. After a gazillion 'I told you so's from our darling wolf pack, everyone will be talk-"

"You did not just use a term from The Hangover."

"Bella, I'm not a bloke to American comedy."

"I think I may just love you."

"You'd love me regardless."

She just smiled, not bothering to respond. Just when he opened his mouth to say something in remarks of her not say anything, the door opened, and they both wondered who in the fuck just ruined the nice moment.

"Darling, I knew it! Awwww, you two are just so effing cute. Harry, you know you have to name a little Potter after me- jeez, Bells, fine, maybe a little Potter-Swan. Happy now? Honestly. I'm sure Ron won't mind. Speaking of which, him and Hermione will rip me a new one if I don't kindly alert them of this soon. Ooh, I smell gossip in the air for you two. Hmmm…"

Bella glared at the man she called her twin brother, while Harry just sighed. They disentangled themselves from each other, and settled on holding hands. She opened her mouth, but didn't beat her brother to the punch.

"Right, well, egh. With you guys looking so damn adorable, everyone will know just by looking at you two. Anyhow, cheerio, me and Pam are off to Hogsmeade. I'll be sure to tell Hermione and Ron. Haha, like what I did there? Cheerio? Oh, Americans, how they mock us. 'Right on dude!'. Honestly, I don't get it. Anyways, meet us up at Three Brooms, Fred and George are in town, and I'm sure they'll love to see the couple of the moment."

With all of that out of his mouth, Nathaniel turned to leave. As he opened the door, he turned back at the couple, and grinned.

"No funny monkey business!" he said, before shutting the door, scared his sister would throw her shoe at him. Wouldn't be the first time. Soon, the room was deadly quiet, and the couple matched in the blushing department from Nathaniel's little rant. They turned to each other, and soon the room was just filled with laughter.

"You know I may just love your brother." He said, shaking his head. Bella looked at him, a small glare in her eyes, her mouth set in a tiny smile.

"You may, but I have a feeling I'll be the only Swan left in a couple of hours." She said innocently, and he laughed. Harry grabbed his coat, and they both went downstairs. Bella went to her room, searching for a jacket to go out into the cold with, while Harry waited for her patiently downstairs. Putting on a green little jacket, she rushed downstairs, and kissed Harry on the cheek, before he put his arm around her.

Everyone was whispering, first to seventh years. She ignored them, and thought of Ginny's words. I couldn't stop her from seeing Edward, and I couldn't stop her becoming heartbroken. At this point, I realized, we weren't sisters anymore. We were just two girls. I was the ex, and she was the current girlfriend. While we weren't fighting for Edwards love, it was still equally as crazy. I knew off the bat she wouldn't go home for Christmas, or come home at all. She'd follow Edward, and he'd let her. I don't know which scared me even more, the fact that she was willing to throw her family away for him, or the fact that he'd let her.

I now knew why he didn't want to change me. He was ripping me away from the little family he thought I had left; and for those months, I hadn't been concerned about Mum, or dad, or Nate, or anyone else. I was ready to give him all of me. And I knew Ginny would feel the same thing. I just wondered if she really knew what she was getting herself into.

"You ok?" Harry asked me, and I looked up at him, before kissing him.

"Perfect." I said, and we were soon outside, past Filch's 'inspection', me snuggled into him. I thought I saw something move across in the forest, and knew it was Edward. No doubt with Ginny on his back.

"Be careful Cullen." I mumbled so quietly, Harry couldn't hear me, but I knew Edward could.

"Be very careful…"


	11. Author's Note Announcement

Hey guys. Now, I know a lot of you have been waiting ages for an update but... I'm rewriting the story. Honestly, I wrote this my seventh / eight grade year of middle school, went through a serious depression / writers block, and now I'm back and feeling a bit better and up for writing, and I've realized something. Everything has changed. My writing style, my perspectives and views on some things, and my level of maturity and depth in writing. Now, the plot will be the same. Honest. It'll just be a hell of a lot more elaborate and less choppy and jumpy. I haven't written anything since my last chapter for this, and I've been scared to write about anything now, because of my insecurities. But, now that I'm a sophomore in high school, and feel a lot more at peace with myself, I've decided to give it another go, and hope this will make everything start to roll.

The first chapter will be the same with some crammer / typo adjustments. After that, I'm considering the chapters as a skeleton of some sorts, to add and subtract things with. I have a new account as well, which is simply loveisacookie. I couldn't think of anything else, and honestly, I'm attached to that name. I will post up a new chapter hopefully by Friday, if not sooner. Can't wait to show you guys what happens.

xoxo ,

Lori


End file.
